It's a Little Misunderstanding
by CelestialSpiritRegulus
Summary: Something happend last night with Loke. And Lucy just can't get it out of her head.She is troubled and bothered by it. It just might keep her awake at night if she doesn't let it out. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. LOKI AND LUCY.
1. Flashback

Ohayo, minna-san! Watashi wa namae wa Regulus desu. Darn it! I'm really trying my hardest to learn Japanese. But somehow watching anime and looking at subtitles aren't enough to get my Japanese tongue rolling. Unfortunately, I have yet to master the art of Japanese speaking. Okay, let's start from the beginning ..Hi, everyone! My name is Regulus! This maybe a Loke and Lucy two shot. There is also a tiny bit of Gray and Lucy in the story. Personally, in my opinion, if Loke didn't exist (thank you lord he did) Gray would be my next best choice for Lucy. There is also a bit of Gray and Juvia, my second best love team in Fairy Tail. I will only permit myself to write 3 to 5 chapters because of some issues I can't tell you. Arghh… it's so frustrating. Well..fortunately with the help of God Almighty.(thank you so much God) I was able to come up with this. So enjoy….

PLEASE REVIEW!ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE LOKE AND LUCY LOVE TEAM,COUPLE,PAIRING OR WHATEVER…IN MY NEXT LOKE AND LUCY STORY I WILL ACKNOWLEDGE EVERYONE WHO WILL REVIEW!

AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!

THANKS IN ADVANCE!

OH...DARN IT..HERE THIS GOES.. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL BLAH...BLAH... IF I DID LAXUS WOULDN'T EXIST I PRACTICALLY DESPISE THE GUY!

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>

Something happend last night with Loke. And Lucy just can't get it out of her the help of Mirajane. Juvia, Bisca, Levy and Cana. Lucy is able to sort out her mixed feelings for Loke. So...in the end...Lucy might just be able to confess his love to Loke to clear a misunderstanding involving Gray who is also having a hard time confessing his feelings to Juvia. Will Gray be able to tell Juvia how he feels? How will Juvia react? Loke is jealous of Lucy's staged confession to Gray and shuts himself in the spirit world, only to be reprimanded by Aries and Lucy's other spirits. Loke faces the boiling range of all Lucy's female can Lucy confess now when Loke doesn't want to see her? Find out more...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The heavy wooden doors of Fairy Tail are pushed open and upon entering Lucy clutches Loke's key in her hand almost like she was afraid she would loose it. Lucy exhaled a deep sigh as she attaches Loke's golden key back to its usual place along with her other celestial spirit keys. Lucy was aware that her mind and possibly her heart too were at war right now. Darn it, why couldn't she get him out of her head. It was his fault not hers. Lucy was not the one who appeared in someonelse's apartment in the middle of the night, she wasn't the one who forcefully opened the gate to a spirit key even when the owner didn't summon the spirit, of course not what was she thinking Lucy was human after all. Yes, it wasn't her fault. It was Loke's fault. It was his fault that Lucy couldn't fight the temptation brewing up like a storm inside her. Loke was too, Lucy almost gagged upon admitting it to herself, damn right irresistible. The happenings that occurred last night were too eventful to forget as Lucy tried to recall the night she had with Loke and the passionate kiss they shared.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Lucy was yawning when she climbed into bed. It was dark outside, the moon shone brightly over Magnolia and its silhouette was slightly visible from Lucy's window. Lucy said a little prayer and was about to doze off when something crashed on her kitchen floor. It made a clanking sound upon its impact and the noise made Lucy jump out of bed to see what it was. A shiny, silver pot that was newly washed was lying limply on the kitchen floor and standing above it, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, was Loke. He was wearing a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming, lining the hood over a shirt bearing on the front a menacing skull. He stood innocently over the pot like he was trying to say 'I didn't do it. The pot fell on its own.' with a bewitching smile on his face as if he was trying to seduce Lucy. _

"_That's a rather revealing outfit, don't you think, my dear Lucy. Did you know I was going to visit tonight?" Loke said grinning wildly. The expression on his face said 'I only need 5 seconds to strip that off your body, Lucy.' Lucy covered her top with the silver pot clutching it to her chest to hide her visible cleavage. Loke seemed to be amused by Lucy's act._

"_I don't know what you're talking about Loke. And don't go barging in, into people's houses in the middle of the night." Lucy was reprimanding him. She was right though, it was impolite to just barge in, into other people's houses especially in the middle of the night where people were asleep without notice._

"_I'm sorry, my dear Lucy. But I just had to see you to calm my nerves." Loke said in a desperate tone it was like he had hiked a 20 mile steep mountain and then crossed a 40 mile long bridge just to get to her._

"_Why? Did you want something?" Lucy asked already aware of his intentions. It was either Loki was planning to put an arm around Lucy's waist and push her body close to his or throw his arms around Lucy to lock her into a never ending hug till morning or worse Loki could even be planning on kissing Lucy right on the lips until he was satisfied. If Lucy hadn't awoken by the sound of the fallen pot who knows what Loki could have done by then. He would climb on Lucy's bed and slip on Lucy's covers and give her a good scare. _

"_No. It's just that, I'm starting to get bothered Lucy. I've been thinking about you more often lately these days. And I feel like I should let you know." Loke said solemnly like it really did bother to think about Lucy all the time. For Lucy it was rather annoying that someone was constantly popping out in mid air while she was doing the most embarrassing things or was wearing the most revealing outfits. And that someone was Loke. But still, Lucy's been thinking about Loke too this past few days even dreaming about him at night when he was not barging in, into her apartment. _

"_That's easy Loke. Just take me out of your mind it's as simple as that .It must be really annoying, I mean with my face constantly parading your head. "Lucy said. Loke shook his head, his dark strawberry brown locks of hair swept pass his face and into thin air. _

"_I've already done that Lucy. I buside myself in the spirit world to get my mind off you. I talked to my spirit friends almost every hour of the day so I wouldn't think of seeing you. Haven't you noticed, I've been seeing you less lately." Loke said. Why was he making such a dilemma about her? If seeing her less doesn't get Lucy off of Loke's mind then he shouldn't see her at all. _

"_How about I propose a deal Loke. In a week you're only allowed to see me once or I'll do forced closure on you. That means you'll only be seeing me 4 times in a month. That way you would get my face out of your head and replace it with some other ?" Lucy said negotiating with Loki in terms of how many times he was allowed to see her. Loke looked like he was seeing a ghost because his face showed concern and worry._

"_You know you're the only one for me Lucy? And besides, it's painful if I don't get to see you. It would kill me. Or send me to a permanent state of depression."Loke said. Aren't we a little bit too melodramatic here? Come on, would it really kill him if he stayed away from her. Loki wasn't in the right state of mind right now._

"_Why are you being this way Loke?"Lucy was starting to doubt her own feelings for him. Before, when she wasn't aware of his identity as a spirit Lucy always thought of Loki as a selfish and cruel person who only tricked girls into falling in love with him and when he's completely satisfied he dumps them. When, Lucy knew Loke was really Leo the Lion, one of the twelve zodiac keys her way of seeing him completely change in a different light. Loki confessed that he only dated lots of women to ploy the humans into thinking he was one of them because it was typical of men to be that way in the human world or so Loke had heard. He was really sweet and kind, very gentle and Loke took romance into a new level like he had eons of experience. Loke openly showed his feelings for Lucy and her guild mates would often tell her she should got out with him. Lucy's heart was thumping in her chest._

"_I'm being this way because I love you Lucy. Can't you see it? Or are you trying to ignore my feelings for you?" Loke made his way towards Lucy stealthily. " Why, my dear Lucy, do you think it's impossible for a spirit to fall madly in love with his owner?" Loke added. Yes, that was it. Lucy thought. It was the difference between them. She was a human being, a stellar spirit mage, but she was human. Loke on the other hand, was a spirit, one of her strongest, he wasn't human like her. Lucy's heart began to tremble in a way she couldn't understand. Had she fell in love with her spirit while not being aware of it? Maybe Loke's apparent advances on her bore fruit and she was madly in love with him too._

"_Yes. You're right Loke. It's impossible. You should also think that way." Lucy couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Yes, she admitted it. She was in love with Loke. She loved Loke but why couldn't she say it when he was right in front of her. Loke was disappointed he had expected her to say no and to say she could believe in the impossible no matter how outrageous it is. Loke was holding Lucy's shoulders now almost trembling. Don't let go Lucy thought. In a flash of bright light the two of them were in Lucy's bed. Loke was on top of Lucy their eyes locked on each other like the world didn't exist and only the two of them mattered. Lucy could hear Loke's heavy breathing and she could tell her own breathing was getting heavy as well. _

"_Lucy, I love you too much. Do you hear me, too much, I can't let you go." Loke said his words were so sweet but despite that it stung Lucy. Why was she a coward? Why was she not confident in her own feelings like Loke was? Loke was stroking the sides of Lucy's face with his hand. Lucy felt that Loke's touch was aphrodisiac whatever that word meant. It renewed a kind of sense in her that she thought she never had before. Was it possible to feel this way? Lucy's heart skipped a million beats._

"_Why, Loke? I thought you were just playing around?" Lucy said in a murmur but they were so close together that he heard her still. Emotions were stirring uncontrollably inside Lucy._

"_Because,my dear Lucy, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. If it wasn't for you I could be dead right now. If I hadn't found you, I would never truly experience what love feels like. The exhilarating feeling when you're around is like adrenaline. And when it comes to you I'm always serious Lucy even when it seems I'm just playing around." Loke said. He was confessing, no pledging his love for her. And yet, here she was looking at him, staring at his face. The face that she had grown to love and reminded herself that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her 17 years of existence. Darn it, why can't she confess her own feelings instead of listening to Loki pouring his heart out._

"_I don't know what to say Loke?" Lucy said. She was really being tactful, careful in saying the right words. Loke stared at her a smile forming playfully on his lips as if to say 'Then don't say anything.' As he carefully moved his face closer to Lucy's so that their noses were brushing against each other. Lucy's own heart beat was resonating throughout her body. Loke was going to-Lucy was cut short, Loki had already closed the tiny space between them by pressing his lips against hers. Lucy did not know how to respond so she let her instincts take over. And they were kissing, kissing on Lucy's bed rather passionately. Loke cupped Lucy face in his hands as he kissed her with more urgency and wanting. Lucy did the same. They both broke the kiss for air. And they stared at each other breathing heavily. They're breaths on each other's lips. It was Lucy's turn now. She cupped Loke's face with her two hands and kissed him on the lips. At first, Loke was stunned and he was unable to do anything but just feel the soft lips melt into his own it slowly began to sink in to him that Lucy, the Lucy that he was so in love with, was kissing him. And he was so happy he kissed her back and they were both kissing each other again. Loke broke the kiss and began to disappear._

"_I..love..you..Lucy.." Loke said before he completely vanished. Lucy collapsed on her bed and before her eyes could completely shut itself down, she glance at her wall clock. It was 12:47 pm. Lucy smiled and passed out due to the fatigue and the excitement she felt that night._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! <em>

_Loke's kinda desperate for Lucy's love but he's not showing it maybe because he thinks it will ruin Lucy's romantic image of him and reduce is chances of winning her heart. That's my interpretation of Loke's characters. Meanwhile, Lucy actually loves Loke but she always hides this because she thinks Loke is just fooling around with her. If Lucy didn't have any romantic interest towards Loke maybe she would have thrown away his key along time ago just to get away from his annoying antics._

_Oh...Gray is cute too..but there's something wrong with his eyes..oh no wait..there isn't..maybe it's just me making a fool of myself..._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Lucy's Advice Seeking Plan Gone Bad

THANKS FOR THE TWO PEOPLE THAT REVIWED….

DEATH'S BRAIN …AND…KRISTELJEM..

LOKI AND LUCY FOREVER…..

I HATE THIS PART….I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL..BLAH..BLAH..IF I DID LUCY'S SPRITS WILL BE ALL GOOD LOOKING LIKE LOKE!

PLEASE REVIEW!ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE LOKE AND LUCY LOVE TEAM,COUPLE,PAIRING OR WHATEVER…IN MY NEXT LOKE AND LUCY STORY I WILL ACKNOWLEDGE EVERYONE WHO WILL REVIEW!

AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!

THANKS IN ADVANCE!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Lucy shook her head to sort out the jumbled thoughts in her mind. What is she going to do? How is she going to confess to Loke without flipping out? Okay, this is no sweat, no sweat at all. Lucy thought. As she passed some of her fellow guild mates Lucy began to feel the awful pressure rise up to her throat. Lucy felt like a young school girl barely even through the first stages of puberty experiencing puppy love for the first time. But for Lucy this was no puppy love and she dreaded it instead of dreaming for her prince charming to arrive and sweep her off her feet. After all, Lucy was considered sort of Fairy Tail's run away princess. She could imagine herself headlining the newspapers way back home. Rich politician's daughter runs away. Leaving her family and a great deal of fortune behind her. But that was a long time ago and she forgot all about the details of her great escape. Right. Right. Lucy was thinking too much. This was no puppy. Get a grip of yourself, Lucy thought. There was this feeling in Lucy's chest like it suddenly weighed a hundred pounds or more. And Lucy's heart was screaming Loke's name over and over again like an mp3 player stuck on replay. Lucy clutched her heart, it was beating fast. Too fast for Lucy's liking. Somehow, the rhythmic beating of her heart was disrupted and turned into a deafening pounding sound like she just came out of a 5 mile run. Somehow it was exhilarating like she was on a roller coaster ride. Is this what Loke was talking about? This thrilling feeling of excitement at the thought of one person. Adrenaline. Yes, Lucy was right, the feeling of adrenaline surge through her veins it was almost divine. Lucy wondered what would happen if her heart to continued to beat like this. Too much blood will be pumped to her veins her blood vessels will burst or she probably would have a heart attack. No matter, Lucy thought. She now knew who her heart belonged to. Thoughts of Loke cross her mind as holographic images of him enter Lucy's head. Great. She was hallucinating this must mean Lucy was going crazy. Still clutching her heart, Lucy paced her steps she was almost jogging. Elfman suddenly came up to her his bulky figure blocking her way.

"Whoa, Lucy, where's the fire? Do you suddenly feel the thrill of adrenaline?" Elfman's big hearty voice was able to soothed Lucy's nerves by just an inch. But, how did he know about the adrenaline? Is it too obvious on the look of my face? Lucy thought. Just then Elfman swung his arm around Lucy and draped it over her shoulder.

"I know you don't want to waste time with me Lucy. Well, let me tell you, Mira and the girls are at the bar. You should go say hi to them and maybe get into some girl talk. You know about boys." Elfman said. And took away his arm from Lucy's shoulder so now it was hanging loose on his sides. Elfman laughed a big hearty laugh and moved away from Lucy. Lucy just sighed. Elfman was his usual self today. Thanks God. Lucky him. Lucy was now approaching the bar slowly progress was imminent, she caught the sight of Mirajane who was almost always behind the counter of the bar wearing a long, sleeveless I don't if it's a maroon or red dress. Great, now I can't determine colors apart. Her chest was adorned by a large pink ribbon bow and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline acting as straps that circle around her waist. Mirajane was passing a bottle of wine to Bisca who was trying to get it away from Cana's hands. Bisca's attire mirrored that of a cowgirl with a Western style hat on her head, a light polka-dotted scarf around her neck, a revealing bikini top covered in dark stripes below an open, dark buttoned vest. Cana on the other hand was wearing one of her usual skimpy outfits who was struggling to take the win bottle from Bisca. It consisted of a light blue bikini top covered in darker elongated spots and held up by wavy strips, a pair of calves long brown pants and a light belt covered with heart motifs loosely tied around her waist. Beside Cana was Juvia, who unlike Cana did not enjoy the company of other beverages apart from water. Juvia took a sip of red wine from Bisca's glass and almost gagged out. She was wearing her old navy blue coat and a fur shawl with a fairy tail emblem attached to it as well as a Russian Cossack hat. This was Juvia's get up when she was part of Element 4. Lucy thought Juvia had given up on the whole idea of wearing that outfit that brings back so many awful memories according to Juvia herself. There must be a good explanation for this. Juvia's clothes must still be soaking wet from laundry. Yeah, that was it, Lucy thought. Mira saw Lucy and gave her a big wide smile then waved at her. Lucy was almost at a meter distance away from the bar.

"Good morning, Lucy. Sit down. You look tired." Mirajane said and offered Lucy a seat. Thanks a lot Mira. Way to remind me of my misery. Lucy thought bitterly but not truly having hard feelings for Mira. She sat down in slow motion Juvia was staring at her with eyes. Lucy hadn't notice sitting beside her. She had her Gale Force Reading Glasses sitting s atop of her nose and was wearing a tank top with very short shorts. Levy was doing research again she was the guild's best informant. Levy was separated from the others who sat at the bar. It was better for Lucy not to disturb her.

"Good Morning to you too Mira. " Lucy finally said after a few minutes of her silence. Mira was up and about preparing a nice meal for Lucy. The meal consisted of warm milk, oat meal cookies and a banana. Lucy thanked Mira for being so kind. Mira was always kind to everyone like she doesn't their faults. But no one took advantage of Mira, that was good.

"If you want seconds Lucy. Just feel free to ask some more." Mira said her kindness radiated from her. No wonder the Weekly Sorcerer was so intent on hiring her as a model for their magazine. Ever since Mira became their cover girl, Weekly Sorcerer's rating we're at the top of their game.

"Oh no. I'm good Mira. But thanks for the offer." Lucy said politely. Mira turned around and headed for the kitchen. Bisca had a feeling that something was troubling Lucy's mind. Lucy was not in her usual high spirits today. Bisca had thought when she first saw Lucy that morning. Maybe, it her time of the month I guess. Bisca concluded and decided she should ask Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy."Bisca said as Lucy was starting to peel her banana. Lucy gave her a look that said 'what's up?" before taking a first bite out of her banana. Mira came out of the kitchen cheerfully to collect Lucy's banana peel and tossed it to the trash bin that said BIODEGRADABLE careful not to miss.

"You seem preoccupied. Is something wrong?"Bisca asked concerned. Juvia had her full attention on Lucy now. Her eyes we're penetrating Lucy's soul. It took Lucy a while to answer. She didn't know if she would tell them or just lie to their faces and say she was fine. But, no, Lucy was not at all FINE. Lucy wondered if her love life interested her friends. Probably not, Lucy thought.

"Juvia thinks something is wrong with Lucy." Juvia said speaking in third person addressing herself as thought she was another person narrating her own doings. Juvia always spoke this way it didn't bother Lucy a bit.

"So…something IS wrong." Bisca said. There was no escaping this now. More silence from Lucy indicated something was indeed out of place. Mira's kitchen duty was making a lot of noise Lucy wondered if it was curry she was making in there because it certainly smelled sensational. Again, Lucy wondered, would they laugh if she told them she was in love with Loke, a stellar spirit, and a pretty darn good one too? Guess they would. Lucy would if it was another person. Lucy hasn't spoken a word still.

"Why don't you answer her Lucy?" Cana said taking a break from her drinking. Cana never gets drunk. Lucy wished that someone, somewhere in the world would invent the strongest wine ever made to take Cana down. Lucy was rather amused by Cana's ways aside from the fact that she drinks like crazy and she despises water, she's the complete opposite of Juvia. She's also the female 'Gray' of fairy tail because Cana doesn't wear anything on top most of the time.

"Let me guess Lucy…Boy problems…" Levy said. Bingo. You just won the lottery, baby. Levy had the knack for figuring things out. Levy set aside her book and was now bent on making me spill more information.

"Lucy doesn't have boys in her life…Well….that's what I think at least…or maybe you're not telling us everything Lucy." Cana raised a suspicious brow at Lucy. She would have to spill her beans right now. Levy was waiting for a response. Cana and Bisca had threatening looks on their faces. Yes, definitely, Lucy had to tell the truth to set her free. At the mention of boys, Mirajane innocently walked out of the kitchen.

"Curry is done." Mirajane said excitedly. I knew it, Lucy thought. That was curry in there for sure. Mirajane sat down and propped her chin on the table with her hand. She was staring at Lucy expectantly.

"Perhaps, Lucy would tell us what's wrong so that we can help her." Juvia suggested. They all agreed.

"Come one Lucy…who's this guy." Levy said. She was so sure it was because of a guy. Duhh, what would make a girl shut up, than a boy problem out of hand. And that was exactly what Lucy was undergoing.

"The only guys who are so close to you are Natsu and Gray. Is there...uhmm..A third wheel?" Bisca said. What third wheel was she talking about? That term was used to refer to mistresses and Loke was no mistress.

"Wait..I get it now..So this is about a guy right, Lucy?" Mirajane asked in her sweetest voice it melted my throat and turned it into bile. I forced it down and took a big gulp. This was going to be a big revelation.

"Yes." I said.

"I knew it! I knew it had to be a guy!"Levy was now standing triumphantly towering over Lucy. Levy was always shorter than Lucy but Lucy felt like the height difference was the other way around.

"Who is this guy they are talking about, Lucy?" Juvia asked. Cana and Bisca we're just as eager to know as she was.

"I know who it is..It's not Natsu or Gray so it must.." Mirajane kept the suspense on hold. Oh my. Lucy closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear it coming from another person. "Loke, right." Mirajane said,

"WHAT! " was the response of Cana, Bisca, Levy and Juvia. I knew it!They find it hard to believe. I'm doomed Lucy thought.

"It's the truth." I said.

"I thought you hated him for constantly flirting with you."Cana said. I shook my head. Apparently, she had been wrong.

"So…all the times you've been pushing him a round was just an act. "Bisca asked. I nodded my neck didn't want to stop because the truth was out now.

"Whoa, Lucy..This is great… and a stellar spirit..Way to go.." Levy said. I should have gone and talk to Levy in the first place. She seemed like she understood what I was undergoing. Thankfully, it wasn't just Levy who understood, everybody did. And I was glad I had real friends.

"Has Lucy, confessed she likes him?" Juvia asked. It was like a stab in the heart. They're all thinking I've done it a long time ago and Loke and I we're officially a couple.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Lucy?" Mirajane said.

"I was afraid you'd all laugh at me." I said. And Cana made a tsk. Tsk. Sound.

"Why would we laugh at you? It's common for girls to fall in love." Cana said. I'm never going out of Fairy Tail. It's a nice feeling. Having friends. Talking to them when you think you can't handle the situation alone. Mira and the others are being a great help to ease my nerves.

"You see..You all know Loke's not human right..He's Leo the Lion..One of the twelve zodiac keys..And I am his owner..I feel like don't have any right to love him.." Lucy said almost sadly like she was mourning over a death of a close relative.

"You love him.. And that's all that matters.." Bisca said patting Lucy's back. Lucy wanted to tell them more.

"The things is..I haven't told him yet…"Lucy's revelation almost blew Levy out of her seat.

"What? Why not?" Levy asked.

"I can't find the right timing," Lucy said. Her friends didn't buy her excuse. They already thought, that Lucy was afraid that Loke was just playing around with her. Lucy was afraid of getting hurt that was why she was chickening out.

"Juvia thinks he is serious about you Lucy." Juvia said.

"I know he told me." Lucy said feeling kind of down again. Loke pledged his love to her last night and she couldn't even respond to him. And that kiss. Their first kiss. Lucy wanted to remember it all. Lucy wondered if Loke already knew. I guess he knows but he's really sure. Lucy thought.

"He told you?" Cana asked. I had a solemn look I hope they wouldn't misunderstand.

"Yeah..last night.." Lucy answered. And almost immediately all their eyes bulge. Juvia's face was like 'Last night? We're the two of you alone last night?' Cana's was 'No kidding last night..Where?' Bisca's was 'Seriously..Lucy..last night?what we're you two up to?' Finally, Mira's was like 'Did something happen between you and Loke last night?'

"Errr…y-yes..we were alone last n-night..in my apartment.." Lucy stuttered her face was a little flustered.

"And..did something happen?" Mirajane asked. Levy was holding on to her seat. Bisca and Cana we're waiting for Lucy response and Mirajane was still wide eyed.

"We..uhmm..sort of..kissed..twice.." Lucy said hesistantly. Her friends we're squealing now. Teasing, her perhaps. Hooting and shouting it made a ruckus. Some of our guild mates turned to our direction. Elfman was looking at us with a curious expression on his face. It's none of your business Elfman, Lucy thought.

"Lucy and Loke..sitting on a tree..K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" her friends sang. Mirajane had the loudest voice and Juvia much to my surprise was competing with her.

"Shhhhh….." I told them to be quiet.

"Oh my Lucy…you two must date each other… now that we know you both kissed we simply can't leave you two alone.." Bisca said still recovering from being a screaming fan girl. Wait..what? Lucy's thoughts were jumbled.

"Okay Lucy …pretend that Cana is Loke..and confess to him..NOW…" Levy said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Rehearsal for the real thing…"Levy answered. Lucy's mind was in a haze.

"Lucy..come here..my Lucy.." Cana said seductively. This was like Loke. Lucy's heart skipped a beat.

"Uhmm…Loke..I have something to tell you.." Lucy said looking down on the floor.

"Really, I thought you we're having a conversation with the floor?" Cana said. Lucy was beginning to see Cana as Loke. This was going in the right path.

"Errr..sorry..but it's kinda important.." Lucy said staring into Cana's a.k.a Loke's eyes. Cana's left eye twitched. Juvia, Levy and Mirajane squealed softly in delight.

"Go on.." Bisca said encouraging Lucy.

"I think…I might be.." Lucy stopped and hesitated.

"You might be what, my dear?" Cana asked.

'Cana's good…" Levy complimented her.

"I think I might be falling in love with you Loke…no..that's wrong.. –" Lucy said. Little did she know that a flash of bright light appeared behind her back. To the surprise of her friends it was Loke. They kept silent as Loke stared at Lucy. " I think I'm in love with you.." Lucy said and her friends squealed in delight. Lucy turned around and she stood there frozen. Staring at Loke. They had the same expression.

"Go on confess." Bisca said.

"What's the ruckus all about?" Gray said appearing behind Loke." Hey, man.." Gray added referring to Loke. Loke nodded in Gray's direction.

"Go, Lucy." Levy said. With all her might. Lucy's just not ready to do it yet. And what she's probably thinking in doing right now was probably stupid and idiotic.

"Gray! I have something to tell to you.." Lucy said her heart ached to see the expression on Loke's face. Was that hurt?

"MASTER GRAY!" Juvia screamed.

"Calm down, Juvia." Cana soothed Juvia's nerves. Loke turned to face Gray.

"What is it?" Gray said. Loke's face was miserable. He knew what Lucy was going to do.

"I like you." Lucy said. Loke felt like somebody had just punched him in the gut. Juvia fainted and Levy was crushed beneath her.

"Juvia!" Mirajane screamed.

"You like me?"Gray asked. Loke turned to Lucy.

"Yes." Lucy said suppressing her sadness. She was confessing to the wrong person. And Juvia would probably kill her when she wakes up.

"I see..let's go out then.." Gray said.

"What!" Cana and Bisca were stunned.

"Wait where are we-." Lucy was cut off upon seeing Loke's fallen face. She was dragged my Gary out of Fairy Tail and they disappeared out of sight.

"Loke..are you okay.." Mirajane asked.

"After seeing the girl I'm so in love with confess to another guy. I guess I fine." Loke had darkness in his eyes. He was feeling so lonely and so sad he couldn't bear it. Why was he feeling this way. I love you so much Lucy, Loke thought. And wanted to scream Lucy's name from the top of his lungs. Loke looked like he was in pain. Mirajane, Levy, Bisca and Cana felt sorry for him.

"Should we tell him?" Levy asked.

"No. Let Lucy tell him." Cana said.

"You must really love her? Am I right?" Mirajane asked Loke.

"More than she can imagine. I would give up everything for Lucy. Everything as long as I can be with her." Loke said. They we're all touched. Especially, Mira and Levy. They we're both thinking that this was what true love looked like and felt like. Being able to center your world around one person, think of only that person's well being and get hurt seeing that person go off with someone else. Cana thought that Loke must have it hard for Lucy. He was pledging his love for her. And Lucy goes off with Gray. Bisca thought Lucy was an idiot.

"If she's happy. I'll be happy for her." Loke said before he disspapered. They all sweared they saw tears in his eyes. Loke was gone. Lucy was gone before Loke. Oh..this is turning out to be a little misunderstanding.

* * *

><p>Oh my..I'm so sorry..Loke…I assure you Lucy loves you soooo much...<p>

Oh..Gray..stop harassing Lucy!Can't you get a hint!She loves Loke not you!

Gray: I know that! Why are you making me the bad guy?

Me: You're mean, Gray!

Gray: I like Juvia! Not Lucy!

Me: I know!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Lucy's Unanswered Calls Break Her

Hi, everyone! I've been in a really good mood lately. Last night, I sprawled a bunch of Loke's pictures on the floor and chose my top 5 of his best pics. Then I glued them to my wall and when my mother came in that night to check on me she nearly had a stroke. Well…unfortunately...she took them down...but luckily…she didn't tear them apart like she usually does. My mom is always against me watching anime , I don't know if she realizes how much fun I have when I watch it, my dad doesn't really care that much on what I watch as long as I don't watch the kind of stuff I'm not suppose to see…yet… Oh well….this chapter is more on GRAY and JUVIA, Loke's moping around the spirit world obviously depressed for the most bizarre reason, probably because he just got his heart ripped out by seeing Lucy confess to Gray. Loke should really get a life...well…I guess Lucy IS his life.

SPECIAL THANKS TO ANITA-ASAKURA FOR HER NICE REVIEW….

PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL…I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT….

LOKE AND LUCY FOREVER!YOU GUYS NOW THAT!

OKAY…I'M NOT JAPANESE AND I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL…IF I HAD OWNED IT…WELL..THERE WOULD BE SOME DRASTIC CHANGES…..

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Lucy and Gray were walking in the park after Lucy's sudden confession to Gray that surprised him so much. I thought she liked Loke, Gray always thought when thinking about Lucy's love life when he had nothing else to do. The two of them we're silent, they weren't talking and it seemed like they didn't even notice each other. Lucy was deeply troubled. She had this throbbing feeling in her chest and figured this was becoming too serious for her to handle. Loke saw her…she saw Lucy did that stupid and idiotic thing to Gray…Lucy tried not to worry about the enormity of what she just did. Was Loke mad at her? If so, would he forgive her if she apologized? If he doesn't, then what can Lucy do? Probably nothing anymore, Lucy said to herself. If it wasn't too late she would beg to his knees now to ask for his forgiveness. But what if it's too late, Lucy thought. A frown was beginning to form on her lips. She didn't like this one bit. And what's with Gray taking her to a walk when he's not even talking to her. Lucy folded her arms and sighed a heavy sigh.

"Lucy…" Gray finally said. The two of them came to a sudden stop near a lamp post. Lucy stared at Gray with wide intent eyes, frowning. Gray ignored this and was suddenly debating with himself if he should tell Lucy or not, if he did, it would probably hurt her feelings. IF she really did like him and that confession was true. The shocking truth is Gray does have feelings for Lucy and once he even considered that he should take the next step with her. But the one Gray really loves, but like Lucy doesn't have the courage to tell her was, Juvia. It sickened Gray to think that after all this time he was planning on telling Juvia never once did he succeed.

"I…do..have feelings for you…" Gray added as Lucy's eyes widen in amazement. Lucy always thought of Gray as a friend and never someone she would share a romantic interest towards. Lucy admitted it that Gray was handsome, he was also responsible too, and very mature it was easy to trust him. But something was always in Gray that made Lucy think that he was not the right guy for her. Maybe because all this time, she's been in love with Loke, Lucy shuddered at the thought, she hasn't been saying Gray the way he sees her. But what about…Lucy tried to catch a breath…Juvia…

"Gray…I…" Lucy was struggling with her words. She did not want to hurt Juvia or cause her any trouble. But she had to be careful with Gray too, he may not be used to rejection, and one false move Lucy could hurt him too, emotionally, she was not match for him physically. Lucy clenched her arms as she fought with herself. There were so many decisions to be made. How can she not hurt Juvia and Gray at the same time? Maybe, she should tell Gray the truth. That it wasn't a really confession that it was just a cover up for a clumsy mistake that I made and for being the coward that I am.

"Lucy, I know you're confused. But so am I too. I'm not trying to hurt you, or make you cry. But it's just that you know, I like you, but I'm in love with Juvia." Gray said in a fury of words that seemed to capture Lucy's heart. She wasn't going to hurt anybody this day. Of course, there's Loke, but that was earlier. Lucy decided she would take full responsibility for her actions and apologize to Loke when she gets home. Lucy let out a voice full of laughter that took Gray by surprise. He stepped back to let Lucy enjoy her moment. Whatever Lucy was thinking right now did not made sense to Gray.

"Oh, boy, Gray, for a second there I thought I had to choose between hurting you or Juvia…" Lucy said and there was laughter again. Lucy was her usual happy and energetic self. And Gray wondered why he had to worry so much about her when she's talking this all too well. Seriously…Gray did not know what was going on in Lucy's mind right now. Perhaps…Lucy DID really like Loke. If that's the case Gray and Lucy were in the same tight position. The two of them were too scared to trust on their feelings.

"That confession a while ago…that was a cover up right? Because..Loke was there?" Gray said and the truth suddenly crashed into Lucy like a ten wheeler truck smashing a minivan into tiny bits of shattered pieces. I guess..she didn't have to tell Gray since considering the circumstances he's found out for himself.

"Yeah..I'm sorry Gray.." Lucy said and felt like she was also meant to apologize to Gray. Being treated like a decoy to fool someone wasn't exactly what you called friendship. But Lucy knew that Gray understood her and that makes her more comfortable. Gray knew what it was to get frustrated, to feel so down and depressed, the desire and the wanting to tell that someone how you feel but you just can't, Lucy felt all that too.

"It's okay, Lucy. But, one question though, why haven't you told him..I thought you were together all the time when you're not hanging out with me, Natsu, Happy and Erza?" Gray said. The answer to his question was just too simple. Lucy was scared. Terrified. Afraid of what might become the outcome. Loke was a spirit and it broke Lucy's heart to think about it. That means they could never be together, and Loke will eventually find a spirit that he will love more than Lucy. Then eventually she will have to let him go. One thing also, Lucy held on to Loke's key, she was her owner, and she fought with him arms in arms in battle. But she was so in love with him nevertheless.

"I'm scared. How about you, why haven't you told Juvia? I guess you know she probably likes you a lot." Lucy said and this made Gray smile. Fortunately for Gray..he did not have the exact same situation as Lucy. Juvia was human after all and Gray was human as well. Gray also knew how Juvia felt about him, Juvia was always open about her feelings for Gray just like Loke is open about his feelings for Lucy.

"I'm scared too Lucy. That maybe when I tell her, she'll lose interest in me. And now that I'm so in love with her, I can't let that happen, it could be the end of me loosing Juvia. When a guy loves a girl, to a point that he can give up everything just so they end up together, he will never be able to find love again. " Gray said. His words we're so magnificent it was like he quoted them from a century old manuscript. Lucy was touched with Gray had just said. The extent of his love for Juvia was immeasurable. That when a guy loves, he gives up everything to be together with that person, to be the person that, that someone wants . If only Lucy was like Gray.

"Juvia's head over heels for you Gray. She's madly in love with you too. She wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her. Juvia loves you more each day and she'll continue to do so for the rest of her life. And let me tell you this, how about we go back, Juvia's probably awake by now, and I think it's the right time to tell her your feelings." Lucy said. Gray locked his arms around Lucy enclosing her in a hug she wasn't expecting. Lucy hugged him back too and they were in each other's arms. She tried to imagine Loke being the one in front of her. But she soon found out it wasn't going to do her any good.

"Thanks a lot, Lucy. For a girl you've given me a lot of courage. Well… Let me tell you this as well..when we arrive at the guild…summon Loke, that guy can't be mad at you for too long, I think it's time he should know how you feel." Gray said. Lucy wasn't sure if she'd agree to what Gray had just said. She was not ready to face Loke yet. If she sees him, it will be one hell of a nervous breakdown for Lucy. But Lucy just kept silent anyway. Gray would confess to Juvia end of story, Lucy guessed that Loke was still mad at her despite what Gray had said. The two of them started to find their way back to the guild. Lucy and Gray we're linking arms. But it had no malice it was friendship in its purest form.

* * *

><p>"You guys think Loke will be okay?" Levy asked Cana and Bisca after they put Juvia into the infirmary. Mirajane was up there with her too. Checking on her vital signs. Mira said Juvia was just in shock.<p>

"It would probably take some time for him to get over on what he just saw. Poor guy….I hope Lucy's planning to apologize to him." Bisca said as the three of them made it down the stairs. They went back to the bar immediately and sat there looking at the counter top. Loke was hurt. And the three of them swore they just saw tears on his eyes just before he disappeared.

"Oh…she better be planning on apologizing. What was she thinking! Lucy can be a complete idiot sometimes." Cana said in a menacing tone as she picked up her glass of wine, twirled it around and just stared at it. Cana felt no need to drink right now. After seeing Loke's face, after Lucy had deliberately send his soul to oblivion by staging the perfect confession to someone she didn't even have romantic interest toward, Cana had lost interest on drinking today.

"Great…just great…when it all seemed like it was going so well..that's when Lucy decides to make the worst decision in her entire life." Levy said folding her arms. She always knew that Lucy had her clumsy ways regarding love. But this was far too serious to be just a mere accident. Lucy couldn't hurt Loke, she would never do that, not in a million years, not EVER! It would probably kill her….well…figuratively.

"Lucy just can't manage her feelings well. When her emotions go overboard she lets them control her. That's why she makes the most outrageous decisions. But for Lucy, she might think it was the right thing to do." Bisca said. The door to Juvia's room was suddenly opened and Mirajane step out outside. She took a deep breath before heading down the stairs. Mirajane, knew she still had kitchen duty to do, after all, the day's not over yet. She went inside the bar and noticed Cana was not drinking from her glass, that quite unusual, Mirajane thought. She was just twirling it around while staring at it. Levy was not immersed in her big book as usual too. She had her glasses sitting on top of the counter untouched. That's odd, Mirajane thought for the second time. Bisca was just lost. Mirajane thought her mind was wandering elsewhere.

"Why are you all moping around?" Mirajane asked in her melodious sing song voice.

"Because we don't have anything to do…" Levy retaliated. In other words, without Lucy to fuss about, they had nothing else to do, so they were BORED. The word was not common in Fairy Tail usually everyone who belong to the guild were always up and about.

"You three always have SOMETHING to do…." Mirajane said emphasizing on the word something. And she was right. People we're always busy with something these days. It was odd to see someone not doing anything when in fact they should be doing something.

"Do you think Lucy will ever tell Loke…that…she loves him…" Levy asked Mirajane. Mirajane was sure that Lucy would..eventually..if not now..then soon…tell her feelings to Loke. Then again, considering the circumstances, Lucy would probably have second thoughts about it.

" I wish she would just be bold and say. Loke, has, admitted his feelings, so why can't she?" Bisca said. They think it's all too simple that Lucy can just go up there and tell him..tell Loke she loved him. If it was that simple Lucy could have done that as soon as she found out about her feelings.

"Lucy is such baby. You all know I like her. And I know she grew up being treated like a princess and all. But she should really…I mean really..stop over analyzing things." Cana said and took a sip of her wine. But found out she still didn't have the appetite for it. She was still thinking about Loke somehow thinking about the guy made her sad too. Stupid, Lucy. Cana thought.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Gray arrive at the guild. Gray pushed the heavy doors open and they both went inside. Arms still locked on each other's with happy smiles on their faces, the two of them we're sharing jokes along the way. Lucy thought they we're all hilarious. They we're both dying of laughter. Levy immediately saw Lucy and she gave Bisca a light shove for her to notice as well. Bisca's eyes grew wide. Levy just sighed and nudged Cana who was not paying the very least bit of attention to the rest of the world while she was day dreaming. Cana couldn't believe it as well. The guild was empty, only a few we're left because usually at this time of the day Fairy Tail wizards we're doing jobs. Natsu, Happy and Erza we're nowhere to be found as well, probably on some expensive S-Class job considering Erza is with them. If Cana would be willing to let go of her sanity, she was not willing to do so at the very least, she would have screamed from the top of her lungs and cursed Gray to the pits of hell. They we're linking arms. Cana thought. And they look like they're enjoying it.<p>

"What are they doing?" Bisca said in a tight whisper. "They're not suppose to do that..Lucy's suppose to like Loke…now she's linking arms with Gray?" Bisca added in a bitter tone that did not approve.

"What are you doing, Gray?" Levy asked in a menacing tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing…I'm having a great time with Lucy." Gray answered. Levy's eyes bulged like she was fighting the urge to just swing her fist into Gray's face without giving him the time to retaliate.

"You can't do that!" Levy almost yelled.

"Be quiet, Levy. Why can't I? Lucy's my friend too, you know…" Gray yelled back. Friend? Levy's anger evaporated now she was confused. Bisca was trying to keep up with what was happening . Cana was still in after shock.

"Wait…This is all a misunderstanding. I like Lucy. Yeah, she's pretty and all. But I'm in love with Juvia. So that changes something." Gray tried to explain. Cana, Bisca and Levy paused to process their thoughts for a minute. So the two of them weren't officially dating …thank god…Bisca thought. Crap…it was all just a misunderstanding…and ohhh…Gray is in love with Juvia..Cana thought. That really changes things, Gray..smart move…Levy thought.

"Where's Juvia?" Gray asked.

"She's upstairs…third room..she's fine, gray…Mira..said she was just in shock." Bisca said. As soon as Gray heard this he immediately dashed upstairs and went inside Juvia's room. Juvia's scream was heard even from the outside. Fortunately, they weren't having a fight, they we're actually talking..seriously…then Gray told Juvia…and Juvia just couldn't help but scream. At least things turned out pretty well for the both of them, Lucy thought.

"Aren't you suppose to ask us something too Lucy.." Bisca said.

"What is it?" Lucy answered.

"I don't know..maybe something like..where's Loke?" Cana said glaring at Lucy. From the corner of Lucy's eye she could feel the intensity escaping from Cana's glare. Great they're mad at me too, Lucy thought.

"I know he's mad at me." Lucy said and casted her eyes down the floor.

"Yeah..he's mad at you..so you better apologize.." Levy said. Lucy's eyes we're blank now only a little ray of happiness that usually radiated from her remained left. Bisca patted Lucy's back gently. It seemed like she was telling her it was okay, that it's going to be resolved, and everything's going to be fine. But Lucy was about to give up hope. Gray is so lucky, Lucy thought. He's escaped from it but I'm still trapped. Lucy was talking to herself now. Cana noticed she was spacing out.

"Lucy, get a grip of yourself! Summon him now! Apologize and then confess to him, right now Lucy!" Cana said taking command of Lucy's actions. It was like Lucy was brain dead she wasn't listening to Cana at all.

"Lucy listen to us…" Levy said. Still no response from Lucy.

"Lucy, please get a hold of yourself. If you would just tell him. This will all be over. " Bisca said. Mirajane appeared in the kitchen door. Looking sad.

"She's right, Lucy," Mirajane said. It made sense now. Lucy thought. She would do it and this will all be over in no time. If only she could, she has to, she has no other choice, and there weren't a lot of options for Lucy right now. Lucy could confess to Loke, she'll tell him she loved him, she'll probably apologize first, and then she'll tell him she loved him and this will all work out somehow. Color returned to Lucy's cheeks and the life was now back to her eyes in full glow.

GATE OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE! LEO!

Lucy gripped Loke's key. There was no response from him. Cana, Bisca, Levy and Mirajane looked at each other. What could possibly be happening? Why isn't Loke appearing? He should be here by now…Lucy needs him..Levy thought.

GATE OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE! LEO!

Still no response. Lucy's heartbeat began to swell. Loke was ignoring her calls, Loke didn't want to see her, Loke was mad at her. And worst of all Loke hated her because she was stupid.

GATE OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE! LEO!

No one appeared. Lucy's magic was not working. She couldn't force Loke out, there we're tears in her eyes now. And they we're pouring down, hard. Loke….I need you…I have something very important to tell you….Lucy thought. But there was no one…

GATE OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE! LEO!

"Lucy stop." Bisca said. Lucy had to stop now before it does any permanent damage to her.

GATE OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE! LEO!

Lucy's eyes we're swelling. She wondered if it was possible to have cried so much but still continue to cry. Lucy was shaking now, trembling even. Her shoulders we're giving away.

GATE OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE! LEO!

"STOP LUCY!" Mirajane yelled.

"That's enough Lucy!" Cana yelled as well.

"Lucy, no…." Levy said and tried to divert her eyes away from the scene that was happening.

GATE OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE! LEO!

"I said stop Lucy!You'll exhaust your magic!You'll endanger yourself.!" Mirajane screamed for Lucy to stop but it seemed that Lucy was out of their reach.

GATE OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE! LEO!

No one. No one. No one. This haunted Lucy. Maybe there was never really someone behind this gate. Where was he? Where was Loke! Lucy dropped Loke's key. And collapsed on her knees weeping. Very hard. Then she fainted.

"Lucy!" Everyone yelled. But Lucy could not hear them anymore. She didn't want to. For all she cares, her heart is dead.

* * *

><p>In the spirit world, Loke endures being away from Lucy. Just the thought of her made him cry. Loke was strong. He was Leo the Lion after all. But Lucy took away his defenses. No, she was not mad at her. She loved her too much. Why? Why Lucy? Loke thought. If she loved Gray then what's the use for him to love her when she's going to be off with someone else. Even though Loke tried to reason with himself that as long as the woman he loves is happy then he's happy. But Loke was not happy. He was miserable. She wanted Lucy. Maybe he was being selfish. But he didn't care. Tears ran down Loke's cheeks as he clutched his heart. He had heard Lucy's calls. And it was so painful for him not to answer her.<p>

"I'm sorry Lucy. But I can't see you just yet. Not when I'm feeling this way." Loke said. And thought of the things that Lucy would like as a gift.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhhh….Finally, Gray!Took you a long time!<p>

Awwww….Lucy…it's okay…he'll come around eventually!

Ohhhhh…poor Loke…..He's suffering all by his own!

PLEASE REVIEW!

LOKI AND LUCY FOREVER!


	4. Lucy's Nightmares& Team Natsu's Outburst

Hi, guys! I've been busy lately…too many things to study about…too many projects to work on...you know that kind of stuff. Sucks being a student...but...it's for the better...I'm just thankful my parents are able send me to school. Okay…well…I haven't been able to write lately…because of school work…but during my free time I work on summaries for the next chapters I'm going to make. So….it really helped me a lot….My friends told me that Lucy was better off with Natsu I was like 'Over my dead body.' And then they knew better not to pick a fight with me. I'm so happy for Juvia and Gray, like hell yeah…they're so meant for each other. Okay so…while I was writing this chapter I was feeling kinda down because you know…Loke...doesn't want to see Lucy…Lucy's losing her mind trying to figure out why Loke is not appearing…that kind of stuff. Well…they'll both manage their own problems somehow…of course…with help from their friends.

SPECIAL THANKS TO ANITA-ASAKURA!YOU REALLY INSPIRE ME!THANKS SO MUCH!

AND…..KRISTELJEM!THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

LOKE AND LUCY FOREVER!YOU ALL KNOW THAT!BUT I'M JUST SAYING IT ANYWAY!

I'M NOT JAPANESE!DUHHH…'CUZ I'M A FILIPINO! SO…I SON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL…YET…JUST KIDDING…

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Lucy knew she was still alive but it felt as though she was floating in some kind of space. She couldn't feel her arms when she tried to move them, her legs we're numb Lucy doubted if they were still there. Everything was dark; Lucy couldn't see even the tiniest bit of light. She tried to twist her neck, luckily it was the only part of her body left she had control over, to see if there was someone else with her, there was no one…Lucy was alone…The darkness was starting to consume her, telling her there was no hope in this world. Lucy tried to speak up and say, that there will always be hope in this world if people continue to believe in other people, but no words could escape Lucy's mouth. She was trapped in the darkness; the throbbing pain in Lucy's chest was starting to make her head spin. She tried to remember why she was here, why she was all alone…where were her friends? Lucy couldn't remember if she had any friends at all. What was happening? Lucy was certain she had friends, friends who stood by her, friends who loved her, but Lucy couldn't remember their names. What about the people from….Lucy thought, but she couldn't remember what she was going to say next. She knew people from this place…but what place was it…Lucy thought. The neurons in Lucy's brain we're straining themselves to remember. What was that place….Lucy tried to sort out the things that she DID remember. For one thing, there was no doubt that her name was Lucy; Lucy also knew that she was a wizard, a stellar spirit wizard to be exact but where we're her keys? Did she loose them? Misplace them somewhere? So many questions bothered Lucy. There we're a many things that Lucy could remember, Lucy was sure she had ran away from home many months ago…but…there was one thing she was missing….where did she go after she left home? Then, suddenly, some kind of powerful magic hit Lucy; if she wasn't floating in this unknown space she could have been blown away by the tremendous pressure, what was this magic? Lucy's scenery began to change, there was light now and Lucy was overwhelmed by fantastic view of the sunset it was as if the ocean was swallowing the sun whole. Lucy was sitting on top of a hill, she was still alone…Lucy tried to search for someone sleeping under the maple tree or taking a swim in the ocean…but there was no one. It was peaceful, Lucy thought as she leaned on the tree and said she could use a break every once in a while. Lucy tried to search her own thoughts, if she was a wizard, then what guild did she come from? That's right, an idea lit up from inside of Lucy, a guild that was what she was searching for. Then Lucy felt that something was hanging loosely down her belt, it was falling because for some reason its hook was unfastened. It was her keys, Lucy rejoiced upon seeing them, she counted each one and figured there was one key missing. But decided to look for it later it later, it must be on this hill somewhere Lucy thought. Why would she be here in the first place? Lucy noticed that a symbol was tattooed on her right hand; Lucy never had any tattoos on her but at least it was pink. Then she remembered, Fairy Tail, that's it, that was the name of her guild. Lucy's thoughts race through her mind in a blur. She could remember all of it, Fairy Tail, she left home and met Natsu then he took her to see Fairy Tail. Natsu…Happy…Erza…Gray…Juvia…there was a list of endless names Lucy could recall; they were her friends and guild mates. This brought tears to Lucy's eyes, she would hate herself if she would forget them, the people who made her who she was, and not remember ever again. There was no numbness anywhere on Lucy's body, her strength was back, Lucy jumped up and down, her legs seemed to be working fine, then Lucy swung her arms around, her arms seemed to be in good shape as well. Then the happenings of the past hour seized Lucy's mind. She remembers it now too…the spirit to whom the missing key belonged to. Loke…Lucy's heart ached, she had made Loke angry, Loke did not want to see her…Lucy's mind was in a haze again as she dropped to her knees and began weeping. There were so much tears coming out of her eyes…stop…Lucy commanded…her tears paid no attention to her they just kept on pouring down hard. I said stop it, Lucy thought, she was shaking now Lucy was sure her legs would give away any minute from now. But then she heard voices, they we're inside her head, telling Lucy to snap out of it, to wake up. Was she dreaming? Lucy was not sure. If only Loke was with her, Lucy wouldn't mind if this was dreaming or not. The voices we're getting louder, Lucy's tears momentarily stopped as she put both of her hands to her ears, blocking the sound. Who we're these people? Lucy thought. Lucy tried to convince herself that she was just hallucinating and that her mind was playing tricks on her and there were really no voices. Lucy realized this was a dream and she was waking up.

* * *

><p>"Lucy wake up…it's been 3 hours come on!" Cana yelled forcing Lucy to open her eyes. Lucy's eyes remained closed Cana was about to burst an artery when Bisca pushed her aside to calm her nerves. Levy moved towards Lucy's bed and squeezed her hand she noticed that Lucy looked like she was sleeping they we're wasting their time, but her face was not peaceful, Levy could tell she was having a nightmare of some sort. Then…suddenly, Levy saw Lucy's eyelids twitch. What the…Levy thought and looked again. Lucy's eyelids we're completely still, no sign of any kind of movement. Levy was seeing things, she thought. Then Lucy's eyelids began to twitch wildly, Levy was sure this time. Lucy was waking up.<p>

"Bisca, Cana, look…" Levy said and pointed at Lucy who was slowly regaining her consciousness. Cana who was trapped in Bisca's enormous grip forced her way out and rushed to Lucy's side. Honestly, she just wants to yell at Lucy when she fully wakes up, Bisca thought and followed Cana sluggishly. She knew Lucy was going to be alright from the very beginning. Lucy was part of Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail wizards don't give up easily.

"Lucy, it's Levy….are you okay?" Levy said her voice was deep and grim and somehow worry was oozing out of it like syrup. Lucy knew she was awake. Despite the throbbing feeling inside her head, she was fine. There was no sign of injury, no cuts or bruises, no nothing. Lucy was just laying on the bed while Levy, Cana and Bisca towered protectively over her. She smiled wanly and mouthed an' I'm fine' to Levy.

"Are you feeling any pain, Lucy?" Bisca asked the concern in her voice was dripping with anxiety. Lucy realized now that the three of them waited for her to wake up, they never left her side. Lucy felt a stabbing pain in her chest it was almost as if some kind of force was pushing itself out of her body.

"The effects of you over using your magic should be kicking in, Lucy. How can you be so stupid? But, anyway, I'm glad you're okay." Cana said Bisca grinned at her direction. She was expecting Cana to say that. The only thing was, Bisca couldn't have said it better. Cana was full of herself now waving her arms in all different angles and blurting nonsense out loud that was meant to be heard by her own ears only.

"Thanks, you guys.." Lucy managed to say despite of the massive migraine hammering in her head. The world was suddenly spinning and Lucy thought she was going to faint again but she didn't. Thank God, Lucy thought. She didn't want to go through that horrible nightmare again. Lucy felt her keys dangle across her belt. It was still attached, the hook was locked firmly into place. Everything was in order. But, something was missing. 1..2…3…4…5…and so on and so one…Lucy counted her keys. One was missing. Reality struck her like lightning it was pulsing through her body causing her heart to beat faster. Loke's key, it was gone, Lucy couldn't see it anywhere, where was it? Lucy remembered she dropped it somewhere before she fainted. She was suddenly very panicky and was all over the bed now searching for Loke's key.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Levy said climbing into the bed with Lucy. Lucy seemed not to see her because she was shoved aside when she tried to go near Lucy. Levy fell on the floor with a loud thud, Cana offered her a helping hand. Bisca was trying to figure out what Lucy was doing by staring at her, sort of…analyzing the situation. Lucy was frantic in the bed, tossing the pillows and dropping them on the floor. She also pulled the covers loose and looked under them just in case. Loke's key was nowhere to be found. Yet, Lucy wasn't saying anything.

"You're looking for this aren't you, Lucy?" Mirajane suddenly appeared at the door holding Loke's key in her hand. Lucy jumped out of bed immediately and ran towards Mirajane. But halfway there she tripped and stumbled on herself, her knees haven't fully recovered. Mirajane gripped Loke's key in her hand while Cana and Bisca help Lucy get up.

"How did that-" Lucy was cut mid sentence. Mirajane was looking at her, no not looking, but staring, with eyes that told Lucy she wasn't suppose to hold on to Loke's key for a while. Mirajane's face was cold Lucy had never seen that side of Mirajane before. But people do always have a bad side. Lucy wasn't saying Mirajane was bad but there were some things about her that we're still unknown to Lucy.

"I'm not returning this key just yet, Lucy. I'm sorry. I won't risk you summoning Loke again. Maybe it's for the better if you don't see him again. For long time, I mean." Mirajane said. Cana and Bisca's mouth fell into an 'o' shape. Levy was confused. Mirajane was trying to say that Lucy should just give up on Loke, that Lucy should just let Loke go and live on, that Lucy should just forget about Loke and her feelings for him. Yeah…right…Mira..As if Lucy's going to do that..Levy thought. Lucy swam in her deepest thoughts for an answer as she gazed at Loke's key wanting to hold it and call out his name and see if he comes out. The temptation was too great. But seeing the expression on Mirajane's face meant that Lucy should just forget about summoning Loke. After all, he didn't want to see her. If Lucy pushes herself too far she'll end up getting hurt.

"Sure…Mira. Keep it." Lucy said sadly. Mirajane smiled at her and pocketed Loke's key. Levy's expression was unreadable. Lucy wouldn't, she thought and pondered on it, No Lucy wouldn't, she wouldn't give Loke up no matter what, Levy's thoughts we're racing through her head. Bisca was trying to absorb all this into her head but was failing miserable. How could Mirajane, actually tell a person, not an ordinary person, but Lucy, to just give up on love? Bisca thought. Mirajane, you are the stupidest person in the world, nobody actually gives up on love ,you fool. Cana thought muttering curses to herself.

" It's not the end of the world Lucy. Loke will eventually end up seeing you. But you can't see him yet, not right now. Not when you're like this. Emotionally unstable." Mirajane said. Lucy nodded she looked like she understood but deep down she was about to go into hysterics any moment from now. Her thoughts we're full of Loke. Where was he? Was he even thinking of her? Does he even care that Lucy was calling him but he wasn't answering her? Images of Loke flashed in Lucy's subconscious. Lucy could feel magic from Loke's key inside of Mirajane's pocket leaking out. It sent a spear pierce through Lucy's heart. Thinking of Loke made things worst. Lucy's heart sank deeper than an ocean trench. Lucy no longer wanted to be happy.

"Come on…Lucy…If he still won't see you.. then will just have to force him out together.." Bisca said trying to cheer Lucy up and bring back her usually happy and energetic self. Bisca's efforts we're futile Lucy wasn't paying the tiniest bit of attention on her. Lucy thought we're somewhere else. Even though Lucy was physically here she was also mentally absent.

"You know what, you don't have to listen to Mira." Cana said and crossed her arms and stared at Lucy. Lucy was looking down at the white sheets beside her commenting on how they we're so pale.

"Cana!" Levy warned shooting Cana with a thousand eye bullets, Cana dodged them all with no sweat. Piece of cake, Cana thought. So… immature. Bisca thought. Mirajane giggled. Lucy remained silent. Her facial features we're solemn it was like she was praying asking God for forgiveness. She had dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks we're drained of their usual pinkish glow.

"If it's okay…I would like to be alone…and..oh…don't tell Gray and Juvia or anyone else….about this.." Lucy said pleading. But Cana didn't want to promise, Levy thought there was no way, things would not leak out. Bisca thought, Lucy had new issues with space all of a sudden . and Mirajane's thoughts we're on Loke's golden key. If she was meant to keep it or just return it to Lucy. Either way, it had the same kind of effect on her.

"Hell no, Lucy." Cana said and stormed out of the room swing her arms narrowly missing Mirajane's left eye.

"Don't listen to her Lucy. Cana!" Bisca said and went off to follow Cana in hopes of stopping her in spreading the good news.

"Get well soon, Lucy. I'll come here later. Wait, Bisca!" Levy said and ran off to follow Bisca. Lucy lied down on the bed and pulled the covers to her face. She didn't want the world to see her. Because she thinks they couldn't understand. What she's feeling right now. Being away from Loke was like TORTURE. Lucy's eyes solely closed down on her as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Sleep tight , Lucy." Mirajane said before letting herself out and closing the door behind Lucy. Mirajane felt Loke's key in her pocket suddenly weigh a hundred pounds. Mirajane smiled and thought that this was the most complicated love story she's ever witnessed.

* * *

><p>"Cana!" Bisca was running around the guild trying to catch Cana. Cana was threatening to report the news to all the wizards of Fairy Tail. Bisca wouldn't let that happen. Over her dead body, she thought. Lucy would not be pleased and they didn't need Lucy to be more depressed than she already is.<p>

"Bisca! Wait up!" Levy was inches behind Bisca. Running to catch up to Bisca made Levy run like a wobbly leper. Levy picked up more speed, Bisca had to slow down.

" She's really trying to make me shoot… her…I swear if she doesn't stop…I will do it…" Bisca said in a menacing voice. A loud obnoxious laugh resonated from the roof through the very floors of Fairy Tail. This made Bisca's blood boil. Cana! Bisca's blood vessels we're about to burst.

"I'd like to see you try and shoot me Bisca!" Cana yelled provoking the demon inside of Bisca. That was the last straw. Bisca swung her rifle and loaded it with a dozen bullets. Levy was backing away from the ensuing fight. Cana was armed with her magical cards floating high above the ground. Bisca aimed at Cana ready to blow her head off.

"Hit me with your best shot." Cana yelled and Bisca's blood just stopped flowing. Adrenaline surged through her veins. She could massacre Cana if she wanted to. Bisca was one hell of a stronger fighter than Cana was, Bisca thought.

"Die!" Bisca screamed and there was chaos. Commotion was everywhere as Bisca started to shot aimlessly at Cana. Her bullets flew everywhere Cana's cards sent them all off course to make sure they didn't damage the guild.

"You two stop it!" Levy stepped in. Bisca didn't put down her rifle and just continued shooting. Levy was dodging the bullets to the best of her abilities. Luckily, she survived without getting shot. Cana was laughing confident and proud but if she wasn't careful a bullet could go through her head right now.

"STOP!" It was Juvia from upstairs with Gray by her side, they we're both holding hands showing excessive skinship. Levy raised an eyebrow. Gray blushed. This was not the right time to tease the new couple.

"We heard you shoot your gun to your heart's content Bisca. So stop trying to kill Cana. You'll damage the guild. " Gray said and squeezed Juvia's hand. Cana wanted to gag, finding a man wasn't actually a high priority on her list of priorities. Gray and Juvia's newly found sweetness made Bisca's stomach lurch. And she did not know why. Bisca disarmed her rifle.

"I was just trying to tell her not to tell about Lucy." Bisca said. Uh-oh. Bisca covered her mouth. Cana grinned at her.

"Now, who's the one telling?" Cana said. Bisca shoved her aside. Cana crash landed into Levy's body. Levy was in actual pain right now.

"What, about Lucy?" Gray asked. Bisca looked at Cana, Cana looked at Levy. They we're pushing on each other now.

"Did something bad happen to Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Sort of?" Levy answered not sure if she should continue or just zip her mouth like she's supposed to.

"Is she in trouble?" Gray asked.

"Sort of..I guess." Cana answered. Juvia and Gray went downstairs in slow motion style. It took them forever to reach the bottom. Bisca wished they would just hurry up.

"What's wrong? Where is Lucy?" Juvia asked. Bisca pointed upstairs. "What happened to her?" Juvia added.

" Lucy fainted." Cana said matter-of-factly. Gray's face fell.

"What do you mean Lucy fainted?" Gray bellowed at them.

"She means Lucy collapsed, passed out, lost consciousness etc. You get it now." Levy retorted glaring at Gray.

"What happened?"Juvia asked in a more calmer way than what Gray was doing. Gray should learn the words self-control. He could learn it from Juvia. Now, there's a girl who's full of self-control.

"Lucy over used her magic." It was Mirajane. Sitting on a stool behind the bar drinking lemonade.

"How?" Gray asked.

"She tried to summon Loke…" Mirajane continued. The suspense stretched. Mirajane bit her lip.

"And…" Gray said.

"He didn't show up. And Lucy over used her magic from trying to force him out." Mirajane said in conclusion. Gray's face flared.

"He did what!" Juvia was shocked. She knew Loke was good with girls. He certainly had the charm and the looks to win the hearts of a million women. But Loke would never make a woman cry or get hurt because of him. And that was what he was doing now. Lucy was miserable because of him. Juvia's water evaporated inside her. Steam was coming out of her ears.

"Ju-Juvia…." Levy said when she noticed the steam coming out from Juvia's ears.

"I'm going to chop of his limbs, and sell them! Then I'm going to throw away his key so that it would die and rust alone. That Loke!He's dead meat!" Gray shouted curses everywhere. He was pissed off because Loke had the nerve to hurt Lucy.

"I don't think Lucy would like your idea." Mirajane said.

"Maybe Loke would kill you first Gray." Bisca said. Juvia's eyes widen in worry.

"She's joking Juvia." Levy said.

"Not in a million years!" Gray spoke like a ruthless military captain.

"WE'RE BACK!" It was a VOICE that Gray recognized everywhere. It seems like….Natsu was back…with Happy and Erza. That was fast. Gray thought.

"So…we might as well tell them…" Bisca whispered.

"Yes we should." Levy said.

"I agree." Cana said. And turned to Mirajane.

"Whatever you all say counts for me as well." Mirajane replied.

"Erza….we have something to tell you…" Gray said.

"What is it…" Erza answered. Happy was flying above her.

"About Lucy…" Cana said. Erza's eyes became soft.

"What about her….."

"HE DID WHAT!" Erza's sudden outburst shook the guild like an earthquake. It was unbelievable how so much force could radiate from a woman wearing titanium alloy armor.

"HEY!WHAT'S THIS NOICE ALL ABOUT!" Natsu said his beaming happiness blinded them all. He seemed to be the most cheerful wizard of the day. It was his time of the month I guess.

" SHUT UP, NATSU!" Gray yelled at Natsu's annoying antics.

"NO!YOU SHUT UP GRAY!" Natsu yelled back at Gray for yelling at him for no reason. Levy whispered something into Natsu's ear. No one could hear. There was silence for a moment.

"HE DID WHAT!" Natsu's outburst was a lot similar to Erza's. Natsu clenched his fists into balls.

"I want to kill him too you know…." Gray said soothing Natsu's boiling nerves.

"How dare that guy, hurt Lucy! Who does he thinks he is!" Natsu said his voice considerably lower than usual.

"I'm sure Loke did not for it to be that way." Levy said trying to act as Loke's defendant. It was partially Loke's fault, the other half of the blame was on Lucy.

"Sure…defend him…Levy…" Natsu said. Levy rolled her eyeballs at him.

" I AM GOING TO SELL HIS SOUL TO THE DEVIL! AND EXILE HIM TO THE HUMAN WORLD, FOR REALY THIS TIME! LOKE IS DEAD WHEN HE SETS HIS FOOT IN THIS GUILD." Erza said, her threats sounded so real and realistic that just by hearing about them made my body shudder.

"HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT HER!DAMMIT!I THOUGHT THE GUY LIKED LUCY!" Natsu said his voice rose to an incredibly higher pitch. He struggled with his words.

"Well….Loke's rain must be scrambled somehow." Bisca said. Cana made the cuckoo action with her finger.

"MAYBE!BUT HE'S STILL DEAD MEAT!" Natsu growled.

"I'M GOING TO PROMISE I WON'T PUNCH HIM IN THE GUT.!"Gray said. Yeah right…..This completely changed the view of how they looked at Loke.

"WE COULD REALLY, I MEAN, REALLY FORCE HIM… OUT… even if his gate is sealed" Natsu yelled. Gray covered his ears.

"I'M SO MAD AT LOKE RIGHT NOW! I COULD TEAR OPEN THE GATE TO THE SPIRIT WORLD AND NOT CARE WHAT IT DOES TO TIME AND SPACE!" Erza's having an emotional breakdown if Loke would appear before her right now. He would lose his head in the instant Erza draws her sword.

"THAT IDIOT!HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO LUCY!" Gray yelled all his frustrations swelling up inside of him.

"Mirajane…." I voice just called out and descended down the stairs.

"Lucy…."Mirajane said. Everybody turned to look.

"I'm going home…" Lucy declared and before anybody could retaliate she disappeared.

"That was…." Cana was lost at words.

"Transportation Magic," Bisca said.

"Lucy..can't use transportation magic.." Happy said. Everybody was shocked he made his presence known. Happy was there from the very beginning of the endless cycle of curses addressed to Loke but masked his presence with the commotion.

"Well….she CAN now….I guess…." Levy was confused.

"Lucy…just used transportation magic?" Juvia said. "Very odd for Lucy" she added.

"Is it okay for her to just be left alone on her own." Cana asked.

"Leave her. She needs to manage." Mirajane answered and played with the eyes that remained of the lemonade juice she drank.

"Oh…yeah…guess…what…Juvia's my girlfriend now.." Gray said all of a sudden. Happy crashed landed on the floor.

"WHAT!" Happy screamed and Juvia blushed.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Natsu yelled in a sort of teasing kind of way.

"They're not." Bisca said.

"OH YEAH! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR JUVIA GRAY!" Natsu was screaming at every human being he sees.

"Tsk." Was all Erza could say. But deep down inside she was happy for them at least. But for Lucy she felt horrible. What did Lucy do to get this kind of punishment? She was one of the kindest souls on earth, and yet…she's being rewarded with sadness. Lucy would cry her eyes out to her heart's content until her tears won't fall anymore. Erza dreaded that Lucy might become swallowed up by grief she will eventually forget who she is. Erza thought, Hang in there Lucy.

* * *

><p>Loke was feeling a seething pain rise up to his chest. He had hurt Lucy. The Lucy that he loves and will care about for the rest of his life. Lucy was crying Loke thought, her tears we're like rain, he could hear them roll down her cheeks. Loke punched a nearby tree and a hole was made through it's side. The tree was falling but it's roots held on. Loke gave it one final push and it crashed down the ground. Lucy….I love you so much….You can't imagine how much I want to be with you but cant….It's painful not to see you…I'm sorry…..Please…don't hate me…Loke thought. Then he knelt down on his knees and prayed for Lucy's safety. He had also known about Lucy collapsing from overusing her magic in trying to summon him. Loke clutched his heart. "I love you Lucy" he mumbled in solemn words.<p>

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!A LOT!<p>

OH…YEAH!l LOKE AND LUCY TOGETHER FOREVER! YOU GUYS KNOW THAT!

OH MAN….Now…Lucy's depressed too…..

LOKE! Be a man and face your fears! You're supposed to be a powerful spirit for crying it loud!


	5. Lucy and Loke's Complicated Relationship

I'M 13 YEARS OLD AND I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL…..

LOKE AND LUCY FOREVER!

Chapter 5 

* * *

><p>In the human world…..<p>

Lucy was out of the guild in a flash. Transportation magic…huh, Lucy wondered when she'd learn. It just came out of the blue like it was locked up inside her all these years. Maybe, I can breathe under water too, I'll try it some other time and see what happens… Lucy thought. It was an inside joke but it didn't amuse Lucy; she knew she didn't have time for jokes. Lucy felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over her and suddenly she was on her knees breathing hard. Lucy's thoughts were racing, some part of her body was twitching somewhere but she couldn't pin point where it was, Lucy's head was throbbing like crazy it was making her feel disoriented, her stomach churned whenever she tried to attempt to get up on her feet, Lucy's chest heaved and her breathing was suddenly shallow like she just couldn't force air to enter her lungs. Tears we're penetrating Lucy's eyes now but she forced them back. I've cried enough for one day, Lucy thought. And I've had enough of it, Lucy forced herself to get up but her knees we're wobbly she had to cling to the sidewalk for support. Slowly, Lucy began to walk again. I was fine a few seconds ago…what's happening to me? Lucy thought. Then abruptly she stopped walking and took in some air. At least it was willing to allow her to breathe now, Lucy wanted to smile but she couldn't her, facial features we're frozen she couldn't display her emotions properly like they should be. Lucy was happy, it was hard to tell what she was really thinking, but Lucy knew from the bottom of her heart that she was happy. What am I am doing? Lucy thought. Finally she manages to smile, Lucy sighed, there was nothing to be sad about, Lucy thought it was all in her head and that she was dreaming and tomorrow morning when she wakes up everything will go back to the way it was before. Tomorrow….Lucy thought, there was still a tomorrow to look forward to, she could still see her friends at Fairy Tail and she could still go on a job with Natsu and Happy, Erza would be with them along with Gray and of course Juvia who's now added herself to the group. There was a reason to be happy about and Lucy pondered on it, she was still alive…and doing well…she wasn't sick and she could live for as long as she wants. Lucy was still young there we're a lot of things she still hadn't experienced in her youth. To fall in love and get married, to have kids and see them grow up, to grow old with the person that she loves, to die in that person's arms, Lucy thought that all these could be possible if she could just pull herself together and think for a moment that sometimes people have to accept that they can't just fall in love with anybody, especially…Lucy gulped and the tightness in her throat didn't seem to want to go away, a spirit…..Lucy gripped her keys, she could name them all and wouldn't forget even when she's moments away from death. Lucy remembered the dream she had earlier where she forgot about being part of Fairy Tail, Lucy shuddered at the thought of it. Lucy's spirits…., the friends who've helped her out in times of crisis…her friends and comrades, Lucy was thankful she had them. There was one key missing; Lucy refused to think about it but it kept on entering her thoughts even when she didn't want to. It was a strange thing…thinking about the spirit world made Lucy's heart ache….knowing that there was a world beyond this one…and that there we're different beings, not really human, that lived in that world. Spirits…they weren't human as they appear to be…they we're of different kind. Humans should fall in love with their kind and sprits should fall in love with their kind as well. Lucy thought, if this was the first time it happened, a human….unexpectedly falling in love with a spirit…to be exact and direct to the point…a stellar spirit mage….falling in love with one of her spirits. Lucy wondered if there was a law on that and if she's somehow broken that law and endangered her spirit. She wasn't certain but yes it could be possible. Lucy looked up, it was almost sundown, and there weren't any stars around yet. Maybe, tonight I'll go star gazing and find him amongst the stars…Lucy thought. I'll find Loke in the sky with the stars, and I'll apologize to him and tell him I'm sorry and that I'm so stupid for not being able to tell him sooner that I love him so much, Lucy told herself. She was nearing her house now and when she finally reached it a thought came over Lucy. If only I was born a spirit, if only there was a way to change the way I am, maybe in that way Loke and I will finally be made for each other…Lucy thought but reality was so cruel. Lucy was human, Loke was a spirit, there was no way in changing the way people we're born. Loke should fall in love with a spirit who's prettier than Lucy and Lucy should fall in love with a human but no one could be compared to Loke, Lucy didn't just love him because he was handsome, she loved him for who he was and who she became when she was with him. Lucy couldn't remove Loke from her heart and she wondered if Loke thought of the same thing, whether or not he could forget about her and move on. Lucy reached her apartment and went inside trying to tell herself that this was all a bad dream.

* * *

><p>In the spirit world….<p>

Loke was telling himself to be practical, there came a time before she met Lucy that Loke wondered what death would feel like. To just let go and let it take over you, not knowing where you're going, not knowing if you'd be able to see your friends again. Loke accepted that all humans die, but the problem is Loke wasn't human, he was a spirit and he had an owner, Lucy…, Loke's chest felt a stabbing sharp pain whenever he mentioned her name in his thoughts. The person he loved the most and valued more than his own life. Lucy…Loke pictured out what she looked like, he missed her so much and even when she called for him he couldn't bring himself to face her the way he was right now. Lucy with her dark brown eyes, Loke remembered staring at them whenever he looked at her, and smooth blonde hair that defied gravity itself, Loke could still feel strands of Lucy's hair still on his finger tips, the sensation was too good to resist. Loke remembered every part of Lucy like she was in front of him, and his heart ached because he couldn't see her he could only think of her and imagine her face knowing she was far away from him, over a distance that was impossible to determine. Lucy's lips….the thought surprised him…Loke touched his lips and smiled remembering the first time that they kissed. Lucy's lips we're small but firm, they we're soft Loke still couldn't believe how he managed to stop himself, they tasted like strawberries, very sweet, Loke wondered what his tasted like…cherries perhaps…when he first kissed Lucy it was like heaven had just descended itself on Earth . There we're no words to properly explain it but he felt overjoyed that Lucy was letting him kiss her when for so long she was trying to push away his advances on her. Lucy kissed him back too, the second time they kissed was actually her taking the lead , in that moment Loke thought that Lucy wanted him the same way he wanted her and that Lucy loved him the same way he loved her. It made his heart race just by thinking about it. Loke wondered when he'd be able to do it again, to kiss Lucy on the lips and think about nothing else. He knew that Lucy was worried that getting involved with him would mean huge consequences. The difference in race was inevitable, Lucy was human and he was a spirit, plus, Lucy was his owner there shouldn't be anything going on between them. But what could he do, it already happened, he's fallen in love with her despite their major differences. The thing is, Loke would give up anything for Lucy, he would give up being a spirit, he would surrender Regulus, and he would change himself completely for her if she would just let him do it and not be afraid. If only Lucy trusted him enough, if only she loved him enough, then there wouldn't be any problem, if only Lucy believed he could do it and put both of their fates in his hands…then he could have proven it to her that all he wants is for them to be together. Anything…so that he could be with her…but…it seemed fate didn't want Loke and Lucy together. If Lucy loved Loke the way he loved her then the problem could have been solved a long time ago. But their love wasn't mutual because Lucy loved someone else, someone who she already confessed her love to. Gray Fullbuster, Loke couldn't help but feeling bitter towards Gray. He never thought that Gray would be his rival for Lucy's love. But it was clear that Loke had lost and that Gray had win Lucy's heart in the end. Loke also knew that Gray loved Lucy; it was obvious that he too had romantic feelings for her; Loke saw it in Gray's eyes when he looked at Lucy whenever she's talking to that girl that used to work for the Phantom Lord, Juvia Loxar. Loke had no right to say anything or to be mad at Gray for stealing Lucy because Lucy wasn't Loke's property to begin with; loving her didn't mean that she was his. Loke had no ownership over Lucy, she could love anyone she wants to love and live her life the way she wants to live it. But Lucy on the other hand had full control over Loke, he was, in fact one of her celestial spirits. And she did save him, so Loke owed her his life. Loke wondered if Lucy was thinking about him right now, or if she was spending her time with Gray she doesn't even remember him. Loke's heart trembled, his eyes cast itself on the fallen tree he just blown up to bits and apologized to it for being so heartless. Lucy was his life, he loved her, and will continue to do so even if she tells him to stop and juts moved on. He'll tolerate it seeing Lucy with another guy, because all he wants is for her to be happy even if it means taking away his own happiness. But Loke knew he would never be truly happy for them, it was too painful. Loke buried his face in his hands and thought that if he was born human things could have been different. Loke wondered about death again and smiled thinking it would come to him sooner than he expected it.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail was empty without Lucy. The rest of the day passed by in a blur and all the events that happened in the morning seemed to be in fast forward on everyone's minds. Cana, Bisca, and Levy left but not before Erza made them swear not to breathe what happened to Lucy to a single soul if they wanted to wake up the next day still alive. The three of them agreed immediately and ran out of the guild in top speed. All that remained in the guild we're Mirajane, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray and Juvia, team Natsu's newest member. Elfman had gone home ahead of Mirajane; Happy always thought that Mirajane and Elfman both lived upstairs; there we're rooms for stay INS in the guild but no one really stayed in those rooms at night. Everyone had respective homes somewhere except for Master Makarov who stayed at the guild day and night. Laxus used to keep him company but then again a lot has changed over the years. The sun has already set and those who remained in the guild had a serious conversation regarding Loke and Lucy's relationship. A discussion too serious for Natsu's taste.<p>

"Hey…what do we do when Loke shows himself tomorrow?" Happy said taking a seat beside Natsu, who was sprawled all over the table. Not only did Natsu get sick when he was riding a form of transportation, he also got sick with serious conversations such as this one.

"We kill him of course." Gray answered. There was only one penalty Loke deserved to have after hurting Lucy's feelings and making her cry. Death, Gray didn't mind bloodshed somehow got used to it over the years, it didn't bother him anymore he just hopes Lucy would like his idea as well. Gray didn't think Lucy would like to hear the news of Loke's death hours after she tried to summon him, but failed... Doesn't Loke realize Lucy's in love with him? Gray thought. Is that jerk playing with Lucy's feelings, Gray was talking to himself now.

"Master Gray has a point. Leo the Lion has no right to live after what he has done to Lucy. Juvia will personally kill him if given permission." Juvia said. Gray gave her thumbs up for standing up for herself and speaking her heart out. Juvia's heart skipped a beat and she wondered if it was making tricks on her. Juvia was happy, she was now part of a new team with Gray and Juvia feels as though Gray and her have become closer to each other.

"He prefers to be addressed as Loke. And you fools don't know what you're saying. As much as I would love to peel his skin off or barbecue him alive for hurting Lucy. Killing the bastard would make Lucy hate us." Erza said. Gray and Juvia thought about it and admitted that Erza was right. Everyone knew that Lucy was in love with Loke even before Lucy admitted it to herself. Everyone knew, well…everyone except Loke. Loke was a chick magnet, he was a playboy, and they knew Lucy thought that playboys we're unforgivable but they also knew Lucy couldn't escape Loke's charms. Everyone was also aware of Loke's feelings for Lucy, he openly showed it off in front of everybody and as much as Lucy wanted to respond to him in the end she couldn't instead she pushed him away. Well….Loke was always challenged with girls who play hard to get.

"Lucy's incapable of hate. Lucy's kind like that you know. She wouldn't hate us just because we killed Loke." Happy said. Happy didn't fully understand the gravity of the situation. Maybe it was because he was a talking, flying cat. Before he met Carla Happy always wondered if there were any cats like him in the world. But Happy would understand Loke in some way that was still unknown to many. Happy was in love too, with Carla, so he would feel what Loke was feeling except Happy and Carla were both cats. Loke and Lucy on the other hand had issues about being born in different races.

"Lucy's kind….I'll give her credit for that. But she's easily emotional too. She won't…I don't want to say it but…she won't take the pain on her own." Gray said. Juvia agreed and nodded her head beside him.

"What are you talking about….Gray….Lucy is strong… she'll…endure anything…I believe in Lucy….I'll always do…" Natsu said still feeling sick. He was still sprawled on the table clutching his stomach. Natsu wanted to vomit and just let it out. But he won't make it to the sink in time even if he ran.

"Natsu is right in his own way. Lucy can take the pain, she'll accept it, and she'll forget about Loke and move on. But as much as I would want things to be that easy. It's impossible. Love can't fade away that easily. I'm starting to think that with all these complicated things happening to them, Loke and Lucy might be star crossed lovers. "Mirajane said taking her leave from the bar. Early evenings always made Mirajane feels some kind of tightness in her chest like she's feeling pain for everyone wherever everyone may be. And now it was Lucy's pain Mirajane was feeling. It was a feeling that she didn't understand but she knew Lucy was undergoing something difficult right now. People shouldn't belittle and think lightly of love. People think that it's so easy to fall in love and let go when you don't want it anymore, well people are wrong, falling in love is the easy part, letting go is the hard part. If it was a piece of cake and people could do it in their sleep with their eyes closed. Lucy could have done it and saved herself all the pain.

"Lucy doesn't deserve this. No one has the right to hurt her in any way. Mirajane…tell us what really happened?" Erza said. Mirajane took a seat beside her. Underneath all her armor, Erza was feeling tensed. Gray knew what really happened but was only told about the little details. Juvia knew as much as Gray knew. Happy and Natsu we're clueless.

"Lucy came to the guild different this morning. She was awfully quite and we all thought it was so unlike her to be that way. We asked her what was the problem but she wouldn't tell us straight to the point. We found out for ourselves, it was about a boy, we teased her, well…Cana, Bisca and Levy did, that Lucy didn't have any boys in her life except for Natsu and Gray and we knew she didn't have that sort of feelings for the both of you." Mirajane paused for a while to look at Gray and Natsu. "So…she tells us it's about Loke. Lucy was confused about her feelings for Loke. She didn't know what to think of him anymore. After what happened last night." Mirajane was cut off with a question.

"Something happened to them last night?" Erza asked.

"Yes…well…Loke made his usual visit to Lucy's apartment ….and they sort of…kissed…twice..." Mirajane said. Natsu's face was like 'oh…I'm going to get sick...' Natsu wasn't really fond of listening to that kind of stuff. Gray's face was like 'They kissed! Last night! In her apartment! Was that all they did?"The usual stuff went through his head. What happens when a 17 year old celestial wizard is alone in an apartment with a celestial spirit who looks like he hasn't age a day over 25? Not a very pretty situation for kids under the age of 15, if you know what I mean. Juvia's face burned bright red and was now looking at Gray. Erza was like 'How typical of him.' Mirajane was all smiles.

"So….Lucy told us she was having a hard time telling Loke what she really felt about him. We gave her some pieces of advice and even rehearsed a scenario where Lucy confessed to Loke. Cana was playing Loke and she's convinced us she was born an actress. "Mirajane said. Gray thought that this was the time for him to get in the story. Lucy DID stage a fake confession to him. How could he forget? Mirajane looks at Gray and he sighed at once; he did not like to be part of some story. Especially one that's turning out to be a tragedy. Erza noticed this; somehow she won't like Gray's participation in the story as well.

"And…Loke...well he sort of popped out of nowhere…and Lucy panicked so she did the next best thing that came into her head..." Mirajane said. Gray crossed his fingers and bit his lip. Erza's face was like 'Gray…if you're involved in this in anyway…you won't like what I'll do to you next… 'Gray gulped his answer was shown in his face too…' I get it, Erza…I get it…'

"What was it Mira?" Happy asked.

"Come on….the suspense is killing me…" Natsu was back to normal it seemed like the discussion had already interested him a bit. He always thought Lucy never really cared about boys as much as they're trying to make her seem like she's obsessed with Loke. But Natsu has known it for a long time too, Lucy's developing feelings for Loke was hard to ignore since they we're on the same team and Lucy's spirits we're part of the team too, sort of.

"Well….I thought it was wrong of Lucy to do it…especially in front of Loke…lying to him like that…Cana and Bisca thought it was pure stupidity and Levy thought that Lucy was being an idiot. LUCY TOLD GRAY SHE LIKED HIM AND LOKE SAW IT ALL. "Mirajane said. Very careful of her words. A slight mistake would set Natsu and Erza off. Gray had a little composure left on him and he wouldn't want to look uncool in front of Juvia now that they're in a relationship.

"WHAT!" Natsu and Happy we're so surprised their eyeballs could have shot themselves out of their sockets. Mirajane could tell Erza was surprised too, but then again, Erza had amazing self control.

"Gray…." Erza said. Gray was now hiding behind Juvia who was mumbling about how she would protect him till death and how she would even go up against the mighty Erza Scarlett to save his life in exchange for his own. Very melodramatic you are Juvia…Mirajane thought.

"I'm not going to do anything to you…But hiding behind your woman….I expected better from you…Gray…" Erza said. Gray hung his head in shame Juvia took him in his arms.

"Lucy doesn't like you Gray!" Happy screamed. He was now 5 meters above the ground, floating.

"Yeah!Why you!" Natsu yelled form the top of his lungs Gray's eardrums wanted to burst.

"Settle down…." Erza said and one look made Happy and Gray cower in fear. They took their seats. The air went dead and suddenly there was an awkward silence that lingered among them.

"Why did she do it? And why Gray?" Erza asked. Mirajane, Juvia and Gray sweat dropped. Erza underestimated Gray too much, it was sickening at times but Gray learned to live with it. He knew better than to argue with the great Erza Scarlett.

"Well….like I said she panicked…I personally think Loke already knows Lucy likes him…but then again after what happened he's seemingly doubted himself…He actually cried in front of us before he disappeared…and well…it was because when Loke arrived Gray was standing behind him…." Mirajane explained. It wasn't Gray's fault…he was simply standing behind Loke at that time. It wasn't Loke's fault either, he couldn't help it that it was the time of the day he wanted to see Lucy. Well…who's fault was it? Lucy's?

"Gray….stop standing behind people from now on…." Erza commanded and Gray immediately nodded.

"Lucy's always been a coward!" Natsu blurted out very suddenly when no one decided to speak.

"Don't say that Natsu Lucy is strong in her own way." Juvia said defending Lucy.

"Well…yeah...you're right…but Lucy just doesn't want to take any risks…Lucy lacks adventure…that's probably what she need…how bout we send her on a mission on her own…" Natsu suggested. Everyone's jaws dropped except for Erza's. Natsu was actually suggesting that Lucy should go and face her death on her own. How was that different from committing suicide? Natsu was from a different world than the rest of them. He took danger to the extreme it stretched everyone's imagination to its farthest limits.

"How the hell is that going to help her Natsu!" Gray roared.

"Don't you raise your voice at me Gray!" Natsu roared back and they we're yelling at each other now. Mirajane smiled at then, she was used to the both of them being this way. Their constant fighting showed that they we're really closed. Unbeknown to the both of them they might really consider each other as best friends.

"Bastard you wanna fight right now?" Gray challenged Natsu.

"You bet I do!" Natsu accepted his challenge. The two of them we're about to go all out when Erza stepped in.

"Do you want me to wring your necks this very second?" Erza said in the most menacing voice Natsu and Gray's souls left their bodies. Juvia and Happy we're now hugging each other, scared to hell, of course. Erza had the ability to scare the living daylight out of a person in a matter of minutes.

"Okay…"Mirajane said shattering the silence. " Would you guys stay overnight…it's past 7…I don't want to go home at this time of night…Elfman will know where to find me…." Mirajane added.

"We'll stay for the night…" Erza declared.

"Okay…then...it's time for dinner…" Mirajane offered. Erza followed her to the bar.

"Erza is…." Juvia's voice was tight inside her throat.

"S-scarier than she usually is…" Happy continued.

" Oh man… the things that woman does…." Gray said.

"Shhhh….she'll hear you dammit…" Natsu said in a whisper Gray immediately shut up.

" Well…it's been decided…I don't feel like crashing in Lucy's apartment right now…she'll be too depressed to notice me anyway…" Happy said and everyone agreed. Not that Juvia would understand, she never really crashed into somebody's place before, well…not the kind of 'crashed' that happy means. 'Crashed' in Juvia's dictionary meant destroy, obliterate, blow up to pieces.

"Yeah…you're right Happy…" Natsu said.

"Dinner!" Mirajane called.

"Alright I'm starved!" Natsu and Happy raced to the bar.

"That guy…..it's so frustrating to be in the same team with him…" Gray said and smiled. He got annoyed by Natsu's crazy antics but without Natsu he wouldn't really enjoy Fairy Tail that much. If Natsu would die and Gray prayed to God he never does, Gray would actually miss him despite his constant attempts to deny it to himself.

"You guys…have a great friendship.."Juvia said looking at Gray in a different kind of way. Gray blushed he hasn't seen this side of Juvia yet and he figures he would see it often in the days to come by. They move towards the bar holding hands. Juvia thought about Lucy. Things will turn out okay…in the end…if they really love each other… they'll end up together no matter what happens…. Spirit or human regardless….Juvia thought and the same as Erza she wished Lucy good luck.

* * *

><p>Okay…..so….Loke and Lucy find it a hard time BEING APART FROM EACH OTHER…<p>

Uhmm…PLEASE REVIEW!

THANKS IN ADVANCE!

LOKE AND LUCY FOREVER!


	6. Confrontation of Spirits

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL….END OF STORY….

LOKE AND LUCY FOREVER

Thanks for the reviewers!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

The sky was dark and Loke wondered why it rarely rained in the spirit world. The human world and the spirit world had the same weather conditions and yet…Loke asked himself….where's the rain? It occurred to him…if only he disappeared in front of Karen's grave that night. The night his heart was first shot by cupid's arrow Loke immediately admitted to himself that he was in love. How would I tell her how I feel? It was a question in Loke's mind that bothered him. But…if I make it obvious that I like her…I wouldn't have to tell right….Loke had already found an answer to his question. The night that Lucy saved him was the most memorable night in Loke's life. Loke wanted to go back to that night, the night that started it all. He wondered how so many feelings could arise and how so many questions could be answered in just a single night.' _What's the use of magic when I can't even save my friends! '_Was the thing that Lucy said that captured Loke's heart. Loke smiled at the thought….How he was so close to death but managed to survive it in the end. What could have happened if Loke had disappeared like he was prepared to? Would they look for him? I doubt that, Loke thought. Would Lucy notice that he was gone? Would she go and look for him on her own? Loke wasn't sure; Lucy made the most stupid decisions but in the end she still manages to look adorable. Thinking about Lucy made Loke feel like he was the most horrible person that ever existed in the world. But what could he do…he was in love with her. He was used to Lucy constantly parading her thoughts. Loke heard the sound of footsteps from behind him. He turned around to see who it was and was rather surprised who he found standing 5 meters behind him.

"It's nice to see you…Aries…" Loke said as Aries looked away shyly. Gaining up on Loke from the back without him noticing would take years of practice for Aries' case. The female celestial spirit made her way towards Loke slowly. She had her hands behind her back like it was tied behind her. Loke thought, She must still be recovering from Karen's mistreatment…but that was so long ago….how come…

"L-Leo…" Aries stuttered like Loke's name was the hardest to pronounce in the entire spirit world. Loke gestured for her to sit down beside him Aries shook her head, refusing his offer.

"L-Leo…I'm h-here because of L-Lucy…." Aries said. It didn't surprise Loke the very least. He knew that word would get out immediately. I mean, what kind of idiotic celestial spirit refuses to appear when his owner calls him, well…the kind who's fallen in love with their owner…I guess….Loke thought and smiled at Aries' direction. Loke tried not to frown and just kept on smiling, it scared Aries, he did not speak nor did Aries utter a word. It was dead silence in between them.

" L-Leo….I've h-heard…no..I m-mean we've h-heard…that y-you've been a-avoiding L-Lucy….lately…" Aries said. Loke wished she would just stop stuttering. Aries was probably the most shy of all of Lucy's spirits but what could Loke do, Aries has been like that from the very beginning. Somewhere in Aries' mind a memory of Karen was probably still etched somewhere.

"I have a good reason why I'm avoiding her Aries…." Loke said solemnly almost as if he was in prayer. And what did Aries mean by we? Loke wondered. Was she with someone? Loke scanned the surroundings there was no one but the two of them. Maybe they we're hiding somewhere but Loke could only feel his and Aries' spirit energy. Loke guessed his mind was playing tricks on him, or maybe it was Aries' who was fooling him all along.

"I told them that Leo…I told them you must have had a good reason…a very, very good reason why you're avoiding her….we all thought you liked he…so why…why are you doing this to Lucy?" Aries said and the fury of her words took Loke by surprise. Finally…she stopped stuttering…way to go Aries..Loke thought. But before Loke could say a word to her, Aries was on her knees begging for forgiveness asking him not to punish her. Aries was saying sorry for raising her voice on him which she rarely ever does to anyone.

"It's okay Aries…really….get on your feet…there's no need to apologize…" Loke said and Aries got up immediately as she was told. Aries was very obedient, it was very kind of her to do what other's tell her to do, Aries tends to take it too far.

"I-I'm serious L-Leo… L-Lucy is c-crying even a-as we s-speak….why a-are you doing t-this to her?" Aries said and form the inside of his chest Loke felt like his heart was being squeezed it wanted to burst open. It was a sharp stabbing pain Loke couldn't take away even if he tried. Suddenly, there was a sound form behind him. And a stomping noise was heard followed by the sound of walking hooves. Wait…hooves? Aries smoked the surrounding and a fog of pick engulfed the two of them. Loke twisted his neck to look and within a split millisecond a giant ax was aimed to slash his face into two equal parts. Loke dodged it with top speed as the giant ax narrowly missed his left eye. Then a fury of arrows we're shot towards his direction. Loke heard Aries gasp behind him and she ran for her life apologizing to Loke. Was this a surprise attack? Loke thought and as he was dodging the arrows, the giant ax came flying at him again this time missing his shoulder blade by an inch. Amidst all this Loke couldn't see clearly who was attacking him. When he tried to look for Aries she was gone. Did she set him up? Loke thought.

"W-why are you a-avoiding her…L-Leo?" it was Aries. Thank God she was alive somewhere. So…she did set him up….Loke never thought Aries could pull something as major as a surprise attack. With Aries there was never really any surprises. Loke tried to analyze the situation…it was Aries' doing…the fog…but Aries' couldn't shoot an arrow let alone have the strength to swing the giant ax at his face. Arrows….Giant ax…Before Loke's mind could figure it out…..a dozen arrows came from behind him . Loke armed himself with Regulus and in two seconds it boosted Loke's already great melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, he dodged the arrows in flawless perfection.

"R-Regulus…." Loke heard Aries cower in fear from beneath the thick fog she made. Loke was not the kind of spirit to be taken lightly. He was after all, the leader of the 12 zodiac keys, stronger compared to Aquarius.

"It's fine Aries…we can handle him…moshi-moshi…." A voice said. Loke recognized it somewhere. But to whom does it belonged to…it was at the tip of his tongue….and very suddenly he realized it. Sagittarius. Loke cursed himself from being so slow. It was him all along…but who's the guy with giant ax…Loke thought. Common spirit world knowledge was suddenly very vague to him. The giant ax sliced at him again and this time Loke was one on one with the person who was armed with it. Loke tried to hit him but his punches landed on thin air. The giant ax was swung at him again and this time he knew who it was. Damn…Loke thought. Taurus. Was this some kind of a rebellion? Loke wondered.

"I expected a better aim from you….Taurus…you too Sagittarius…you didn't even made a single scratch on him….and you call your selves one of the 12 zodiac keys….really….very..Very disappointing…" a voice said . Aries' fog was starting to go away and when it did Loke saw everything clearly. He was right..It was Taurus and Sagittarius…and why the hell we're they trying to kill him? Aries was there too hiding behind Virgo avoiding eye contact with Loke, it was obvious she was sorry for what he did to Loke. Cancer was beside them snapping his scissors like it made sense and Gemini was sitting on top of his head, and from the looks of it they we're enjoying themselves. Aquarius was at the center acting as the self proclaimed ring leader. Only Aquarius had the guts to persuade the others to go and try to kill Loke. Scorpio was behind her, his giant tail behind him, it always annoyed Loke that he was so…well…spunky. Lucy's zodiac spirits have gathered in front of him. Loke didn't remember calling a meeting.

"What's up with all of you trying to kill me?" Loke said calmly flashing his famous eye smile to his fellow celestial spirits.

"Don't act like you don't know Leo!" Aquarius' veins almost exploded inside her neck. Aquarius swung her jar and a wave of seawater washed through Loke. The pressure overwhelmed him and his head was spinning in circles , Loke's eyes also burned from the salt. Scorpio was surprised, he has never seen this side of Aquarius before. He just stared at her amused. I never thought I had this kind if bad ass girlfriend…way to go Aquarius… Scorpio thought. And as if Aquarius read his thoughts clearly she calmed down instantly flattered that Scorpio was complimenting him. When the water receded Loke was coughing hard. Was this…because of Lucy? What Aries said struck Loke in the head.

"It is my turn…" before Loke could fully regain his composure Virgo struck him in the head. Luckily…Loke wasn't bleeding, Virgo's blow didn't really hurt but his head was pounding like crazy. Then as swift as lightning …Virgo locked her shackles around Loke's neck. Loke was slowly loosing the air to breathe.

"D-Don't you t-think this has g-gone a b-bit to f-far…." Aries tried to intercede.

"You be quite!" Aquarius commanded and Aries was silenced immediately. Loke's vision was starting to get blurry. He couldn't believe it…that his fellow celestial spirits…would have the heart to kill him. Loke smiled as Virgo tightened her shackles around his neck. Lucy…..I deserve this punishment…Loke thought.

"I will punish you for hurting Lucy…" Virgo said struggling with the shackles around Loke's neck. That's right….it's fine Virgo…punish me…for..hurting… Lucy, Loke thought. His lungs suddenly gave away and Loke wondered if he was still breathing. Lucy…I love you….Loke's heart was screaming Lucy's name.

"Enough. Release him Virgo, snip." It was Cancer. Virgo did as she was told. Loke was still alive. He was on his knees breathing hard….panting…trying to take in air. He's saved himself again. When will I finally die? Loke laughed from inside of him.

"Why didn't you use Regulus, Leo, snip?" Cancer asked. Loke slowly regained his composure, he was back on his two feet now dusting his tux for dirt and he did it rather calmly like Virgo wasn't about to wring his neck if it wasn't for Cancer.

"Regulus has an annoying ability to disarm itself I presume." Loke said and muttered a silent thanks to Cancer he seemed to have gotten the idea and gave Loke and appreciative grin in return.

"That is quite disturbing, moshi-moshi." Sagittarius said. Loke turned to Aquarius' direction and sweat dropped. Scorpio was distracting her saying all kinds of romantic stuff women wanted to hear. Loke understood him. He was after all Fairy Tail's biggest playboy. But he has changed his ways for the sake of Lucy. Lucy….it made Loke's heart tremble just by thinking about her.

" We want some answers, Leo! Why are you avoiding Lucy's 'Nice Body!" Taurus asked and the thought of Lucy showing off her body made steam come out of his nose. Taurus was the biggest pervert in all of Spirit World. Aquarius was suddenly back to reality. Scorpio breathed a sigh of defeat. Aquarius was easy to please but hard to distract and if you do succeed to distract her she'll catch on immediately.

"Sheesh…is that all you think of Taurus…you…perverted bull…" Aquarius said. Gemini jumped off of Cancer's head and took the form of Aquarius. Scorpio was suddenly swept off his feet and his eyes we're in the form of hearts. Steam was coming out of his ears.

"Aquarius baby!" Scorpio crooned. Taking both the real Aquarius and Gemini disguise as Aquarius into his string arms. " What do you say we forget about Leo the Lion and go on a date." Scorpio said seductively. It made the real Aquarius' heart race that her face burned a hundred degrees. Go on a date for all I care….I would be better off without you two, Loke thought. Then very suddenly Gemini who was disguised as Aquarius blasted both Scorpio and the real Aquarius off to oblivion with a tidal wave. The water boiled as the real Aquarius immerged from the water pulling the imposter Aquarius by the hair revealing the Gemini twins.

"If you both do that again….I will send you to the bottom of the ocean…got that!" Aquarius said threateningly. "Aquarius baby….are you hurt..let me kiss all the pain away…" Aquarius added. Gemini went off to seek comfort from Cancer and cuddled on his hair while Cancer tells them not to worry. Really…..I'm so used to the human world…I didn't remember it was like this in the spirit world…Loke thought and sweat dropped.

"I'I-m sorry L-Leo…" Aries apologized to Loke. He wasn't really mad at her. In fact it amused Loke that Aries even took part in an event such as this one. That took a lot of courage.

"It's fine Aries…" Loke assured her.

" Before I sentence you to death as punishment. Tell us why you are avoiding our Princess." Virgo said appearing behind Aries. Loke knew she meant Lucy.

"Nobody's sentencing anybody to death, snip." Cancer said and again he shot an appreciative look at Loke who muttered a silent thank you to him.

"Too bad I can't force open my gate. I heard Lucy cry a couple of hours ago, I wanted to comfort her. If only she had summon me instead of you, Leo, moshi-moshi." Sagittarius said. How easy it would be if it was like that, Loke thought.

"W-why, Leo?" Aries asked shyly feeling Aquarius' eyes on her.

"Talk man…." Scorpio said.

" Just get it over with Leo!" Aquarius yelled.

" I love her." Loke said. Feeling the tightness in his chest start tom worsen. "I love her so much." He added and as if everyone felt what Loke felt they all silenced themselves to give Loke a moment. It was not the answer they we're expecting from him.

"Lucy….Lucy….is the most important person in my life right now…and I…all I do is cause her trouble…" Loke said felling guilty with himself. He was the worst, the worst guy to even love someone who loves someone else, the worst spirit for betraying his owner's trust. Lucy trusted him and he took advantage of that trust and fell in love with her.

"We know that Leo…" Aquarius said suddenly feeling remorse for what they did to him even before he could explain. They've always known it. Leo's feelings. They we're always aware that Leo loved Lucy in a way that was more than just a sprit loving his owner. Loke was madly and immensely with all his heart in love with Lucy "We're sorry…. " she added.

"What do you mean by Lucy loves someone else?" Scorpio asked. If they know about Leo's apparent feelings for their owner, they also knew about their owner's hidden feelings for their zodiac leader.

"Lucy just confessed to Gray…I saw it all…she did it in front of me…" Loke said sadly like someone had just died and they were all planning the funeral together. Aquarius' eyes widen, Virgo's eyebrows crossed she didn't like the idea of Lucy and Gray being together, Cancer just grinned a very disappointing grin as he shook his head, Gemini didn't care the very least, Taurus was confused and Sagittarius' thoughts we're in a riot. Aries was simply standing there.

"What do you mean she just confessed to Gray?" it was Aquarius feeling indifferent.

"You mean the ice mage who goes by the name of Gray Fullbuster?" it was Virgo making things clear.

"No, no, no…..that can't be…snip." It was Cancer being optimistic.

"Zzzzzzzz" the Gemini twins we're asleep on top of Cancer's head.

"You must be mistaken, Leo, my friend! Gray! As in Gray Fullbuster!" it was Taurus' attempt uncover the truth. But Loke wasn't lying. He never knew Lucy's spirits we're so against her being with Gray.

"Leo, Leo….you must be wrong…moshi-moshi." It was Sagittarius' own way of cheering Loke up. It didn't work.

"I'I don't b-believe it e-either." Aries declared in whisper. A moment passed.

"Why don't you all believe me? I saw it with my own two eyes, 'Gray I've always likes you' Lucy said then Gray answered ' Come with me Lucy' and they both went out of the guild." Loke said frustrated. He didn't want to remember it but somehow that memory is carved in his mind and also in his heart. He didn't want to remember the feeling either but somehow his heart has gotten used to it, the feeling of knowing that you can't have someone who doesn't want to be with you.

"Because…idiot! Lucy likes you!" Aquarius yelled at Loke's face.

"Calm down…Aquarius baby…" Scorpio said trying to soothe Aquarius' nerves.

"Give me a moment…Scorpio baby…" Aquarius said pushing Scorpio away for the first time.

"Now…that's a first…" Taurus whispered to Sagittarius.

"Leo! You are the biggest idiot ever! Can't you see she likes you , for Christ sake open your eyes!" Aquarius screamed and before Loke could retaliate she was at it again.

"Lucy is crying because she misses you…a lot…you think she likes that bastard Gray? Well…then you're wrong…Lucy's had feelings for you for a long time….And I thinks she's hurting right now because the person that she loves the most is avoiding her because that guy is jealous of Gray Fullbuster….honestly Leo….Gray…is way out of your league…please….creation magic….that went out of style ages ago…." Aquarius said and everyone laughed except for Loke.

"She is right. Princess is always thinking about you. Especially these past few days. I can sense it, I can see it in her eyes and although she summons me it feels as though you we're the one she really wanted to summon." Virgo said even though this was giving Loke a brand new ray of hope. There was still a part of him that doubted himself, so strongly it was beginning to consume is self esteem. And Loke ha d a lot of self esteem if you know what I mean.

"Leo….it's time for to you see her, snip." Cancer said.

" I can't…not when I'm like this… not when I'm lying to her face.." Loke said eyes downcast.

" What do you mean? Moshi-moshi." Sagittarius asked.

" I'll see her when I'm truly happy that she has another person she wants to spend the rest of her life with." Loke said like he was putting a period on a sentence, more like he was trying to close a topic that needed no retaliation.

"Hell no! You don't get it do you!" Aquarius was burning with range.

"Aquarius baby…." Scorpio sweat dropped.

" Leo…please…." Aries pleaded.

"You say she likes me. But she doesn't I know it, I feel it. Her feelings for Gray are true, both of them are in love, if Lucy does love me then it is only a love that will stay as friends forever." Loke said. He was also hurting as well. Loke felt it know, the feeling of those people who are consumed by the darkness. Loke didn't want it to consume him as well. All he had to do was to fight it, to accept that Lucy doesn't love him the way he loves her. Aries and the others wished he would just snap out of it and see that it was he that Lucy loves and not that pathetic ice mage Gray. Loke has made up his mind about something. In order for Lucy to live freely…he must do it. Lucy knew about his feelings and Loke didn't want her to choose between her love and her spirit. Loke didn't knew that it was all one and the same.

"Leo….she's suffering…she need you…you have to go to her…." It was Aries no longer stuttering. I'm sorry, Aries. Loke has made up his mind there is no changing his decision. Tomorrow or the following day he will do it. To free Lucy, to make her happy.

"You idiot!" Virgo slapped Loke on the cheek there we're tears in her eyes now. No one has ever seen Virgo crying.

"Virgo…." Aries' words trailed off.

"She's all alone….by herself….I want to go to her…but what can I do…she want YOU ….why can't you just go to her….and make her stop crying…make the pain all go away for her….LEO!THE PRINCESS NEEDS YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Virgo's words stabbed Loke in the heart. So it was his fault that Lucy was in pain. Lucy was crying because of him. She was crying…even if he promised her he would stop her tears from falling ever again. Loke felt like a liar. What hollow promises I make….Loke thought.

"Me too! I want to stop Lucy's tears and make the pain all go away! If you don't want to do it for her then I'll gladly take your place Leo! But what can I do she's in love with YOU! Not me!Or not anyone of us here!She wants YOU to be there for her, yet…you're here arguing with us on who she loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with!" Taurus' words felt like steel being hammered inside of Loke's chest.

"Man….girls are fragile creatures…they need to be protected at all costs…although they're string in their own way….we still have to do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Lucy's a good owner. I for one never received treatment like this from my past owners….You should be lucky she's depending on YOU…'Cuz there are many who would want to take your place…." Scorpio said and Aquarius was proud of him.

"You're all wrong….." Loke said. He forced his tears back. He refused to cry in front of them. " She loves Gray….Gray will make her happy, Gray will protect her and keep her safe….she doesn't need me anymore…" Loke added. Why don't you see things the way we see it? Aries thought as she burned the image of Leo in her head. It was her turn now.

"Leo….I'm sorry but I have to say it….IF YOU REALLY LOVE HER AND CARE FOR HER…IF YOU REALLY WANT WHATS BEST FOR HER…THEN FORCE YOUR GATE OPEN AND GO SEE LUCY! I-I'M….SO…FRUSTRATED…THAT SHE'S IN PAIN ALONE WITH NO ONE TO COMFORT HER….I WANT TO GO TO HER…BUT SHE'S NOT SUMMONING ME…INSTEAD SHE'S SUMMONING YOU!WHO DOESN'T WANT TO GO TO HER!-" Aries said and her words shocked Loke he never knew she could be that straightforward. With Lucy as he owner Aries has learned to stand up for herself.

"Aries…." Virgo interrupted her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not finished yet…. IF YOU DON'T GO TO HER RIGHT NOW…..I WON'T BELIEVE YOU IF YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE HER…I WOULD THINK THAT YOU REALLY HATE LUCY FOR HAVING THE HEART TO DO ALL THESE THINGS TO HER…" Aries said and Loke's eyes widen. He couldn't do it….Lucy loved Gray…and not him….well…at least that's what he thinks. Loke couldn't have been wrong he saw it with his two eyes. His eyes stung form trying to hold back his tears. Loke was breaking from the inside. But he still manages to smile.

" We all think you're stupid Loke…." Aquarius said thinking that Loke got their point.

"I agree…moshi-moshi.." Sagittarius' said.

"Go to her Leo…." Cancer said and everybody nodded. This was no use. I want to do what you ask me to do…but I just can't…I don't know why…but I feel as though my strength as left me and something new and unfamiliar has taken over me. Loke thought.

" L-Leo…" Aries and her stuttering again.

"I'm sorry, everyone….I just can't…." Loke said.

"What?" Scorpio said. Man…when will you ever accept the truth, Scorpio thought.

""But Leo…" Aries said.

"I'm sorry I've made up my mind…" Loke said feeling numb all over his body.

"Leo!" Aquarius yelled at him.

"Nothing you say will make me change my mind.." Loke said.

"Oh no…snip, this is worst tan we thought, snip." Cancer said staring at Loke. Loke's face looked like it had just been sucked out of color. He looked like he hasn't sleep that much and his eyes look duller than the color back. Everyone started to worry.

"What are you going to do?" Virgo asked. Fearing that what she thought he would do was what he was planning to do.

"I'm going to see Lucy…just like you asked me…and beg her to release me from her contract…" Loke said like it was the easiest thing to do, like Lucy was the easiest person to just let go of. Everyone's eyes widen in shock. For Leo to even suggest….Taurus was confused. He just doesn't understand…..Scorpio thought. Leo…you bastard…Aquarius cursed under her breathe. Leo…Aries thought. Leo…the lion…you have fallen lower than we thought…snip, Cancer thought. Leo…you have lost your head…moshi-moshi, Sagittarius thought. The spirit world suddenly came to a halt and it was like a portion of time and space has been detached.

"Really? You want her to do that?" Virgo asked.

"Yes." Loke answered almost immediately.

"IDIOT!" Aquarius slapped him on the cheek for the second time now.

"I'm sorry…." Loke said.

"Sorry doesn't make up for it!" Aquarius yelled at him. Even Gemini awoke for their slumber. Hearing all the commotion the Gemini twins transformed into Lucy.

"Loke…." Gemini disguised as Lucy said.

"Stop it… please…" Loke pleaded.

"Let's say that's really Lucy right now…moshi-moshi…." Sagittarius said.

"Do it Leo…like you mean it…" Taurus said trying to provoke Leo.

"Stop please…" Loke begged. It was painful to see Loke's face in his head, now Lucy is in front of him in her 3D form. But that's not Lucy, Loke tried to reason with himself. That's Gemini.

" Do it Leo!" Scorpio said.

"You can't even do it to Gemini! How much more to Lucy!" Aquarius said.

"Don't make her cry Loke…please…" Aries begged him.

"She won't release you even if you tell her to…Leo.." Virgo said. Loke's expression was like 'Just watch me…' and Virgo's eyes widen .

"Don't do it Leo...open your eyes and see some sense…" Scorpio tried to reason with him.

"You don't get it!It's not you that feeling at fault for hurting and causing pain for the person you love. Scorpio!Aquarius loves you!You don't have any problems! For all I care you can even get married in this very spot! But I…on the other side of the lane…am having problems because I feel in love with my owner! Who happens to be a human! You and Aquarius are both spirits!While Lucy and I are share major differences." Loke poured his heart out. Scorpio just stared at him. They understood now, Leo's reason for avoiding Lucy. It was because of their major differences that Leo wanted to separate himself from Lucy. In order for her to live her life without any complications.

"Leo…." Aries said.

"I'm sorry everyone….as convincing you may have sounded…it didn't work…." Loke said and disappeared in a flash yellow light.

"Oh no…." Aries said.

" That guy….I never thought he was that weak willed…letting a bunch of major differences stop himself…" Scorpio said.

"Leo…he has it hard for Lucy…" Aquarius said.

"I agree. Moshi-moshi." Sagittarius said.

"Well….I don't think he's going to do it…he couldn't do it with Gemini…" Taurus said. Virgo shook her head in disbelief.

"But Gemini is not Lucy…Leo has no feelings of love for Gemini…." Virgo said. Gemini who was still disguised as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"You can go back to your old selves now…" Cancer said and they followed him immediately. Gemini was very obedient to Cancer it was still unknown why.

GATE OF THE CANIS MINOR! I OPEN THEE!NIKORA

"Lucy opened a gate….." Aries said.

"So she seeks comfort from that sucker ehh…." Aquarius said. Scorpio laughed a hearty laugh.

"Nikora ehhhh…he ain't so bad.." Scorpio said.

"He likes to be addressed as Plue, moshi-moshi." Sagittarius said.

"I wonder what that wobbly creature can do in a fight, snip." Cancer said.

" Errr…Nothing I guess." Taurus said. Virgo and Aries we're in deep thought. They we're imagining the scenario when Leo asks Lucy to release him from his contract. Aries has seen this before when she and Leo where both in Karen's contracts. But Lucy was different. She was kind and she loved spirits so much. She didn't abuse them, use them to get money or use them as shields. Lucy was different in comparison to Karen. Virgo on the other hand thought that if Leo could have been born a human the odds could have been different. She looked up the sky and said. "Good Luck…Leo…do the right thing…"

* * *

><p>Okay…..finally the spirits interject!whohooooo!<p>

Please review! I really appreciate it!

Loke and Lucy forever!


	7. Conversations

I'll make this short…okay…so…we've been through this from the beginning….

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL …FOR THE LOVE OF-..OKAY…IT'S NOT MINE AS MUCH AS I WANT IT TO BE…I DON'T OWN IT….IF I DID THEN….THE MINI LOKE ARC WOULD BE A WHOLE SEASON AND NOT A 2 EPISODE RERUN….

LOKE AND LUCY FOREVER!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

"_Do you think I'll just let you disappear, Loke! Over my dead body!"_

"_I told you remember, I'm going to force your gate open. Just have faith in me!"_

'This is stupid. Now I'm hearing voices." Loke sighed in defeat as he tossed and turned in bed. The encounter with his fellow spirits drained every ounce of energy he had. Loke looked up and felt as though the ceiling was beckoning him over. Her voice, the sound of her voice in my head, reminds me that she'll never be mine no matter what I do, Loke thought. And tears started to fall from his eyes. Frustration welled up inside him as he gripped the sheets of his bed. Why, why am I falling apart? He thought.

"_What's the use of magic if I can't even save my friends!"_

Lucy….I don't want you to save me anymore. I give up. I want you to be happy. I'll always love you and it hurts every inch of my body to be apart from you. But I've learned to cope up with pain a long time ago. I'll have to thank Karen for that, Loke thought.

"_You say you want to die! Well, let me tell you this! I won't let you! Gate of the Lion, I open thee!Bring Loke back to the spirit world!" _

I don't want you to suffer for me Lucy. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that it would kill me one way or another if I knew you had risked your life for my sake when I should be the one doing it. I know I'm being selfish, I am, I admit it, I want you, and nothing, no one, no force of magic in this world or any other, will change that. If I'm going to die, at least it's for you. I just want to see you smile, Loke thought.

"_Do you think you'll be paying the price for your sins by disappearing? If you'd plan that form the beginning, then you shouldn't have joined Fairy Tail! Because people who treat their lives as insignificant will never be welcomed in Fairy Tail! " _

What did I do? What heavenly thing did I commit to have given the chance to meet a person like you? Lucy, what if our differences aren't much of a big deal? I know, I take things too personally, but when it comes to you, there's a brand new edge to my way of reasoning. Because everything I do, I do to protect you. What if Karen hadn't died and I was still in her possession? Then I never could have met everyone in Fairy Tail, I never could have set foot in our guild, or worst, I never could have met you. I can't imagine a world without you, Lucy. If there was such a world, I refuse to live in it. What if you hadn't run away from home? You could have never met Natsu, he wouldn't lead you to Fairy Tail, you could never have been accepted, and….there would be no stellar spirit in existence in the guild. So, when it was time for me to die, I could have died, just like I planned, from the very beginning, before I met you. So many what ifs, so many answers to so many questions that are piling up in my head. All I want to do right now is to see you, lock my arms around your neck and ask you to marry me. If the situation was different, would you say yes?, Loke thought. Tears won't stop falling, heart beating so fast it was making his head spin, his body felt numb on the bed, his muscles tensed. Loke never knew such pain existed.

"_Listen to me! If you die, how do you think all of us at Fairy Tail would feel? How do you think we would cope loosing you, losing a friend? You're not just any person Loke, you're my friend, you're everyone's friend, and how can you even say you want to die when you know everyone will be crying over it later!"_

Just stop Lucy. It's over, I'm still alive, but I feel dead and it's doesn't matter anymore whether I'm still here or I'm gone, because it's the same no matter how many times you look at it. Every second of every day, when I don't see you, I feel like life is slowly letting go of me, it's slowly giving up on me, and what right do I have to stop it. Nothing, I don't have any right. Because I've given up a long time ago even before it gave up on me.

"_No!You stop it! I'm not going to let you die! I saved you before! I'll save you now, tomorrow. I'll save you as many times as I want to. You hear me Loke!I'm not letting you abandon me!I'm not letting you leave me! You said you loved me!"_

Those words, I don't remember her saying them. Could it be that those words are Lucy's thoughts? Maybe she's lying in bed now too, wondering what her life would be like if everything had happened in reverse. I'm sure she regrets meeting me, or saving me, I don't really care, but her memories about me are insignificant now. She could forget me, she could move on if she wants to and I won't blame her, she could hate me I would even bear it if she says it to my face. She has every right to, more tears are falling form Loke's eyes, she has every right to hurt me, to take away my heart, my soul and my life. She owns it, Lucy owns every part of me, and I've given my entire self to her. She has every right to destroy my very existence, because even if it kills me, I would never stop loving her.

"_Loke, is that really okay with you? If I hurt you and make you cry? You say you won't hate me but what if I tell you I'd hate myself for causing you so much pain. It's not me who regrets meeting you; maybe it the other way around and you wish you never could have met me. I'm sorry I'm the reason for your tears. If you want I can give you back your everything. You don't have to offer yourself to me, Loke."_

She's talking to me, but how? Her voice, it sounds so alive, like it's really here. I don't want you to return anything to me Lucy. What's yours is yours, if you return what I gave you I'll just give it back and it will be your decision whether to accept or not. I've endured a lot of pain in my lifetime; don't you think it's time I took a rest? And don't say sorry, it's not your fault; I should have known it, from the very beginning, the consequences of falling in love with you. So don't say sorry. I want to protect you, I want to always be by your side when the world is crashing down on the both of us, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and it has always been my dream to walk you down the aisle and marry you. Because when the world ends and I'm still holding your hand, if I survive that far, I won't feel like dying. Loke's tears stop and he took this as a sign he was ready to go. He laughed; he was too old for suicide. But then again, nobody's too old for suicide.

"_Then, don't leave me, don't die, let's wait for the world to end, then we'll die together. Let's stand through the pain, we can do it, I believe in you, I have faith in what you can do and I know you won't let anything bad ever happened to me. So, please, don't go."_

Someone towered over Loke, his eyes widen. Lucy, what are you doing here? Lucy didn't respond and Loke knew this person wasn't really Lucy. Not the real Lucy, Loke thought. I almost got fooled there, he chuckled to himself not really meaning it, he had hoped it was the real Lucy. The image of Lucy started to cry, Loke got up from the bed, wiped the tears from her eyes and was surprised he was able to do it, he expected thin air to brush across his fingertips but the image was as real as it looked.

"If I make you cry, even if you don't want me to, I'll be the one to stop your tears from falling." Loke said and took a lock of her hair that was covering her face. He smiled at her; she couldn't smile at him back. Instead she kept on crying, like it was going to be the last time they'll be able to see each other again, most likely it was.

"Is this really you?" Loke asked and she nodded. He was expecting her to disappear when he'd turn around but when he did she was still there, still crying. He put an arm on her shoulder and he pulled her close to him. Lucy buried her face on Loke's chest and the sobs we're now barely a whisper. Loke brushed her hair with his fingertips and was relieved for the familiar feeling of velvety softness.

"Don't leave me, I beg of you. " Lucy asked and looked up to him, her tears momentarily stopped from falling. He looked down and felt his heart break into a million pieces. He embraced her and tried to carve the feel of her skin into his mind and he knew he would never forget it. Not ever.

"What if I told you, I have to?" Loke said and Lucy broke the hug to look at him, their hands we're locked in each other's, their fingers intertwined in union as if in marriage. They bore holes in each other's eyes like they we're memorizing how each other looked at that moment. Loke squeezed Lucy's hand, she cries again knowing what the end would be, the princess doesn't always get the prince, and in the end their story would just be a mixed up fairy tale.

"Why?" Lucy asked. Loke didn't take long to answer. He knew it immediately.

"Because I love you." He said and Lucy smiled from the bottom of her heart. And Loke felt as if he was the luckiest man alive.

"I thought so." She said and then disappeared into nothing. Loke smiled and collapsed into bed in almost in deep slumber. It's all a dream, Loke thought before drifting to sleep. His eyes we're closing in on him, he couldn't stop it, even when he wanted to stay awake in case the image of Lucy, or was it her soul he had no idea, would come back again. Loke was slowly being invaded by sleep. Divide and conquer, ehhh? Damn it, I'm too tired. Loke thought and was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Lucy couldn't stop herself from crying. He was talking to her, she was sure of it, that voice belonged to no one but him, he wasn't mad at her but he was leaving her because he loved her, he told her and she believed him. How she desperately wanted to tell him she loved him too. Loke….Lucy whispered. There was no response. Even Plue seemed too tired to do anything, he was just sprawled on the floor , yawning. Lucy didn't feel like she wanted to sleep just yet, she wanted to stay awake, until midnight or past that if it was possible in her case, it wasn't, and Lucy couldn't tell herself it wouldn't hurt to try, but saying that would just be ironic in the situation she was in.<p>

"Hey Plue, have you ever met Loke, the Lion spirit, the leader of the 12 zodiacs, okay I know you get it, his very powerful and everyone in the spirit world fears him. He's cool right?" Lucy spoke towards Plue's direction and Plue gave her a thumbs up in acknowledgement which also said, yes…I've met him both in the human world and spirit world, he's quite the charmer isn't he? Now wonder you fell for him, Lucy. Lucy grinned at him, if those we're really Plue's thoughts, Lucy wouldn't know how to react, it was very unlike Plue, Plue seemed to be the 'Welcome Home' type of spirit and not the 'I'll Kill You Even If It's the Last Thing I Do" type. Plus, Lucy has never seen him fight before, not like he had any special powers, but still, Lucy always wondered what Plue would do if a human suddenly decides to butcher him alive.

"Okay…of course you know him. So what does he do? In his spare time, I mean, in the spirit world when he has nothing to do?" Lucy asked. She couldn't believe she was really pursuing this conversation with Plue. Not like he can understand her, or could he ?How, Lucy never really thought about it, she never cared, but it bothered her now, how Plue could communicate,

_Mostly, he takes women out on dates, he's a real ladies man and many women fall to his feet. Honestly, he IS kind of cute, in a male perspective that is , in a women's eyes, Loke was like a prince or a fallen angel, a knight and shining armour for a damsel in distress. Believe it or not, Aquarius used to be head over heels for Leo before she met Scorpio. _

"I know, he's a ladies man in the human world too, or at least he used to be. I haven't been seeing much of him lately. Loke is kind of like a prince, I agree and many women would agree with me, I don't know how he does it but he just makes every girl fall for him, he's a total flirt, that Loke. He nearly got himself killed when he tried to act cool in front of Erza. Even Aquarius? That's hard to believe. " Lucy said. Plue gave her a teasing look, which made every cell in her body jump.

_Oh…I get it Lucy, I've always known you we're in love with him, WE'VE always known you had feelings for him, and when I say WE I meant, myself and your other spirits, we all seemed to be on total agreement on that matter, although they do most of the talking, somebody usually voices out my reasons for me. Well, you don't have to be jealous about other girls, Leo doesn't have interest in them, it's you who he really cares about. He hasn't been really going out much lately, but he patrols the streets almost every night, which he rarely does before. He always talks about you, how you're so beautiful and we would always listen to him, because it was true. You know that guy has fallen hard for you, what did you do to him? And oh…yeah…Aquarius…Leo always thought she was scary…luckily Scorpio tamed her. _

"You don't really mean that do you? He ought to fall in love with he's own kind ,you know" Lucy said and supressed a laugh. Plue was serious, their conversation was escalating to a whole new level that made Lucy uncomfortable.

_I mean it, he does love you, he told us he would even die for you if it was necessary, he always asked for opinions on how he could win your heart, but turns out he doesn't really need our help because it looks as if you've already fallen in love with him too. Female spirits are nothing compared to you. I know that you're having some problems with him right now, Leo is sulking, crying even, and I shouldn't really be telling you this, but it's like a sixth sense, and I knew it immediately, Aquarius and the others ambushed Leo a while ago and Virgo almost choked him to death. He's still alive, thanks God. Don't get mad, they just wanted to make him see some sense._

"They shouldn't …do that to him…" Lucy said. There was a feeling in her chest that told her it would kill her too if she found out Loke was dead. You see, Lucy knew, when a spirit dies in the spirit world that spirit dies for good, a spirit is only immortal in the human world, if a spirit is injured or if his life force is drained that spirit could always return to the spirit world and regain his life force back, so in the end that spirit doesn't die. In Loke's case, where he was almost choked to death by Virgo, probably by using her shackles and putting them around his neck to squeeze the air out of him, he could have died, yes Loke could have died, and bottom line was, Lucy could have lost him for good.

_Don't be sad Lucy, they didn't kill him, he's still alive, at home probably resting. Do you want to see him? I don't know if it's possible if any one of us could take you in the spirit world, not me or course, my life force could never support you and I'll disappear before we even arrive, but Aquarius could do it, or any one of them would do. I'll tell them and we'll arrange something okay. Why haven't you told him? _

"Told him what?" Lucy asked.

_That you like him. _

"Because I'm scared." Lucy said. Plue's eyes we're fixed on her.

_How come?_

"I don't know, maybe because I'm such a coward." Lucy said and Plue shook his head in disapproval.

_Someone like you, would never be labelled as a coward Lucy. You're far too strong, I know it, we know it, everybody knows it, especially Leo. You saved him right, you forced his gate open, you gave him a second life because you thought he deserved it. _

"The Spirit King gave him a second life not me. He gave me his key, he allowed Loke to return to the Spirit world, he gave him redemption" Lucy said.

_And in exchange, the Spirit King told him that if he still wished to repent for his sins, he should protect you with his life, am I correct?_

" Well….he wasn't obliged to." Lucy said. Or was he? Lucy thought.

_He was obliged to do it, after all you did save his life. And you accepted his key anyway. _

"How was I supposed to refuse it?" Lucy asked.

_You could have been honest and told him directly you didn't want him joining your caravan of spirits. But…you want him…so you accepted him…and now you've fallen in love with him…but don't have the guts to say it to his face. You make me laugh, Lucy. _

"I want to move on." Lucy said suddenly that surprised Plue.

_What! Why? Just because he doesn't want to see you. Aren't you giving up too easily. Lucy?_

"It's not that. I just want to let him go. I should set him free, I'm thinking of selling his key, but it's hard to give up on one of the 12 gate keys of the zodiac, especially the one holding the leader's seat." Lucy said and Plue nodded.

_Yes…it is hard to let go of those that you love….not because he's in a leader's seat. Come on…Lucy…don't' you have a better excuse. _

"I have to let him go now, or later I won't have the courage to do it anymore and it will make things more complicated for the both of us." Lucy said. Plue frowned.

_You can't do that._

"I can if I really want to. " Lucy said.

_Well, do you?_

" A part of me wants to." Lucy answered.

_Will it make you happy?_

"I guess so." Lucy said.

_If you're not with him, you can never be truly happy._

"I know. Good night Plue." Lucy said and did a forced dismissal on Plue, Plue disappeared into nothingness and Lucy was left alone.

* * *

><p>In the spirit world…<p>

"Did you talk to her?" Aquarius asked. Leaning over an oak tree, her tail gently brushing the soft earth beneath her.

_She has spoken to me. Rather willingly and has broached the subject of HIM. _

" Don't you get tired of this telepathy thing, Canis Minor?" Aquarius asked. Plue shook his head indifferently.

_It's not like I can help it. I can't really talk you now. And please call me, Plue, I've gotten used to the nickname and I feel more comfortable being called by it. What do we do with her? Do we wait?_

"Hell no, we do whatever it takes to bring them back together, Leo doesn't listen to us and he's planning to ask Lucy to relieve him from their contract." Aquarius said. Plue was surprised, Leo would even go to such lengths.

_Well, they make a perfect couple….Lucy is planning to sell his key to get rid of him…not completely of course…she loves him…but he doesn't know doesn't he?…Leo is not the type who doesn't catch on easily but I guess Lucy has blinded his senses. _

"She's planning what!" the distress in Aquarius voice was causing her tone to rise remarkably higher than usual. Aquarius squeezed her fists into balls. Damn it Lucy, Aquarius thought. Don't be stupid, she added.

_I told you she's planning to sell his key. _

"Was she serious?" Aquarius asked.

_Very much so. _

"We better warn him, in case he gets a stroke." Aquarius said. Who actually cared for Leo's wellbeing.

_Don't, let him find out for himself. _

Plue was surprised Aquarius listened. They stared at the night sky wondering if star crossed lover's sometimes didn't end up together.

* * *

><p>Okay…..this didn't go according to plan….<p>

But….what heck!

LUCY AND LOKE FOREVER!

Please review after reading!

THANKS IN ADVANCE!


End file.
